FURIA ITALIANA
by lorenna12
Summary: los hermanos Italia siempre han sido unos inútiles, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. ¿pero que pasara cuando Inglaterra descubra que tienen un hechizo encima y al romperlo tengan que resucitar al mismísimo imperio romano para poder contener... la furia italiana?humor, fail sumary y puro ocio de la autora. gerita y spamano.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi segundo fanfic, se me ocurrió mientras veía el capítulo de Hetalia donde Alemania se pregunta porque Italia es tan inútil, y oye por allá alguien que dice que es por culpa del tomate, entonces pensé "uy pero que pendejada" tiene que haber algo mas ahí que solo tomate, y automáticamente aparecieron en mi mente unos hermanos Italia conquistadores y fuertes siendo sellados mágicamente, salte en mi cama de la emoción y pensé "lo tengo que escribir" y aquí está para ustedes por favor lean y disfruten.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi ídolo Hidekas-sama **

**CAPITULO 1**

**Y TODO POR CULPA DEL CEJOTAS INGLES**

Los hermanos Italia era un par de tontos, eso lo sabía todo el mundo, se ponían a llorar si no tenían pasta, peleaban por un tomate, el uno era un malhumorado y el otro se pasaba de idiota. nadie se podía imaginar que eran los descendientes del grandioso imperio romano, conquistador de muchos países, se les podía definir con una sola palabra, patéticos.

Más aun así habían llegado a ganarse el cariño de los demás países, y también habían conseguido personas que los protegieran, veneciano había conseguido que Alemania, un hombre estricto, puntual, fuerte, entre muchas otras cualidades, fuera su amigo, y luego su pareja. Romano había logrado que un pirata español se enamorase perdidamente de él incluso renunciando a su naturaleza asesina y conquistadora solo para dedicarse a hacer sonreír al italiano, cosa que era bastante difícil porque se traía un humor de perro.

En todas las reuniones de los países hacían alguna tontería que llamase la atención, ya fuera pedir pasta, o pegarle a un idiota español para que dejara de abrazarlo, pero no había ni una sola vez en que los dos pudieran quedarse quietos y poner atención.

"pero que par de imbéciles" Eso era lo que pensaba Inglaterra que era el amo de la puntualidad y el orden, ya hacía bastante tiempo que venía preguntándose, ¿por qué ese par era tan inútil? Ósea es que una nación tiene siquiera un poquito de valor y agresividad para poder sobrevivir, pero ellos no, habían tenido que aferrarse a otras naciones, pero tenía que haber algo, algo que hubiera influido lo bastante en ellos como para no querer pelear. Los jipis no podían ser porque eran demasiado recientes, siempre que le preguntaba a Francia sobre porque eran así el solo decía "tal vez se la fumaron verde mon amour "sabía que era una broma pero era que él tampoco sabía.

Un día como cualquier otro se dijo a si mismo muy decidido, "averiguare porque son tan inútiles sea lo último que haga" y así fue, investigó en todos los libros de historia que pudo, preguntándole a cada país sobre el pasado de las Italia, hiso una gran recopilación de información pero aun no daba con nada. Decidió pues espiarlos, los vigilaba todo el tiempo, de día, de noche, mientras cocinaban, limpiaban o dormían, claro no todo el tiempo, Inglaterra también tiene que dormir.

Un día dio en el clavo, mientras los Italia jugaban con la manguera en el patio, Inglaterra se dio cuenta de algo muy peculiar los dos hermanos tenían un pequeño símbolo parecido a un tatuaje en la espalda viendo muy de cerca con sus binóculos se dio cuenta de que era un símbolo mágico y los dos tenían uno idéntico en el mismo lugar, fue corriendo a su casa a investigar en los libros.

- que pasa amo Arthur – pregunto una de sus hadas-

- busco información sobre un símbolo mágico-

-¿puedo ayudar?-

- claro mira es así- dijo dibujándoselo en un papel-

La Ada miro sorprendida el símbolo

- ¿lo conoces? –

- sí, es un sello antiguo y muy poderoso el cual solo podía ser utilizado por los antiguos imperios-

- si las Italia lo tienen significa que hay algo sellado en ellos, tinkerbell averíguame todo lo que puedas sobre él y como quitarlo-

- si amo Arthur enseguida llamare a las demás-

Todas las hadas se reunieron con Arthur, informándole lo más que pudieron sobre el sello y la forma de quitarlo, necesitaba bastante poder del inglés pero aun así valdría la pena por ver lo que se escondía debajo.

Por fin averiguo el hechizo y planeaba utilizarlo en la siguiente reunión, así que se estaba muriendo de la impaciencia y curiosidad. Hasta que por fin llego el día.

Como siempre llego más temprano que todos, y se sentó con el libro de hechizo en las manos muerto de ganas de que llegaran ya las Italia. Los segundos en llegar fueron suiza y su hermana junto con Austria Hungría y el colado de Prusia, luego los nórdicos y los asiáticos. Poco a poco fueron llegando todos y como siempre de últimas llegaron los Italia acompañados por España y Alemania.

A Inglaterra no le quedo más remedio que esperar hasta que la reunión se acabara, entretener un poco las Italia para que se quedaran de últimos, porque como buen irresponsable, llegan de último y se van de primeros.

Como siempre la reunión estuvo aburrida, con América queriendo ser el héroe, Japón de acuerdo con América en todo mientras suiza lo regañaba, Suecia consintiendo a Finlandia mientras Hungría se desangraba etc. Inglaterra iba a estallar, pero por fin llego la hora de el termino de la reunión los países desfilaban uno por uno hacia la salida e Inglaterra enseguida abordo a las Italia.

- ¿oigan, pueden quedarse un momento por favor?-

- que quieres idiota, ya es hora de irnos a casa, ¿por qué querríamos quedarnos?-

- si escuchan lo que tengo que decirles los invitare a comer pasta-

- nos quedamos – dijeron los dos a unisonó

Cuando estuvieron solos, las Italia le preguntaron a Inglaterra sobre lo que tenía que decirles y este, saco su libro de hechizos y su barita, y les apunto. Los dos se quedaron paralizados del susto mientras unas extrañas luces los rodeaban, pero a Grecia se le había olvidado un gato y se devolvía por él cuando vio todo, y fue a avisarles a España y Alemania sobre lo que sucedía a toda su velocidad, ósea muuuuuy lento.

Llego donde los nombrados y les hizo una seña para que lo esperaran

- que quieres Grecia- dijo España-

- la...las i... ta…lias-

-sí que pasa con ellos-

- in… glate… rra-

- que pasa con Inglaterra- dijo Alemania cada vez menos paciente con la lentitud del griego-

- les…. Lanzo… un… he…he…chizo-

Cuando Grecia estaba terminando de hablar ya Alemania y España se dirigían a toda carrera a auxiliar a sus parejas. Cuando llegaron Inglaterra estaba terminando de lanzar las ultimas palaras del conjuro.

- abracadabra pata de cabra- finalizo Inglaterra

Una luz lanzó a las Italia al suelo, mientras que Alemania y España se abalanzaban sobre Inglaterra y Grecia recogía por fin su gato.

Después de darle una paliza voltearon a ver como se encontraban sus queridos Italia, estos se estaban levantando algo mareados pero no parecía nada grave, el alboroto había llamado la atención de algunas otras naciones que se habían devuelto a chismosear.

- ¿estás bien Italia?- pregunto Alemania-

-sí, estoy bien- dijo de una manera seria, muy poco habitual en él-

- nos iremos a casa- remato romano con voz de ultratumba- solo necesitamos descansar-

-¿los acompañamos?-

- no gracias, podemos ir solos-

- cuídense-

-está bien-

Todos miraron a las Italia marcharse, y nadie noto que los extraños rulitos anti gravedad ya no estaban.

**Muajajajajajaja y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, algo cortó pero debo dejarlos con la curiosidad para el siguiente.**** Review**** onegai *-* y las Italia serán violados felizmente por sus respectivas parejas.**


	2. y a estos ¿que les paso?

**CAPITULO 2**

**Y A ESTOS… ¿QUE LES PASO?**

**Hola, aquí está el segundo capítulo y debo darles una pequeña información, cuando las Italia se transformen, no recordaran nada de lo que vivieron en sus anteriores personalidades, ósea cuando eran débiles. y aclaro de una vez que esto es un intento de humor, nada de drama.**

Los dos Italia llegaron a su casa, estaban algo mareados y se tiraron enseguida a dormir, pero veneciano tubo una pesadilla, se levanto de la cama y salió de su casa rumbo a la casa de Alemania mas sin embargo ya no sabía porque

- Alemania… Alemania… espera, ¿Quién es Alemania?-

Suiza se encontraba en su casa tomando una copa y mirando el paisaje nocturno

- ah… el paisaje de suiza es maravilloso –

De repente algo arruino su lindo paisaje. Una figura muy conocida para el atravesaba de nuevo su territorio, era Italia.

- ITALIA – le grito corriendo hasta la puerta de la casa con su escopeta en mano dispuesta a dispararle

- ESTA VEZ NO TE ME VAS A ESCAPAR, TE VOY A DISPARAR- dijo apuntándole con el arma, para su sorpresa Italia no empezó a correr como siempre, es más, se quedo en el mismo lugar hasta que suiza se acerco a él lo suficiente y entonces le dijo.

- me hablabas… ¿a mí? – dijo con una voz gutural

- A QUIEN MAS IDIOTA, TE DIJE QUE NO PASARAS POR MI TERRITORIO SIN MI PERMISO, TE VOY A RELLENAR DE PLOMO-

- ¿ah sí? – Dijo mirándolo a la cara con los ojos de un yandere- quisiera ver cómo es eso-

Cinco segundos después suiza gritaba con toda su fuerza pidiendo auxilio. Después de acabar con él dijo

- ¿ahora iba a la casa de quien?- como no lo recordó se devolvió a dormir.

Cumbre de la ONU una semana después:

Todas las naciones estaban reunidas pero faltaban 3 personas, las dos Italia, Bueno de ellos se podía esperar, ¡pero de suiza! Que era de los primeros que llegaba, en su lugar llegaba Liechtenstein muy deprimida, con un pañuelito en las manos para secarse las lágrimas, en cuanto se sentó le cayeron como gallinazos las demás naciones

- porque estas triste mon amour – pregunto Francia

- mi nii- sama esta grave...- dijo ella a punto de llorar de nuevo

- que le paso a suiza- pregunto Inglaterra

- alguien lo golpeo-

- ¿y quién fue? – pregunto América

- no lo sé, apenas y abre los ojos – dijo estallando en llanto

De repente todo el mundo volteo su mirada hacia Rusia, el principal sospechoso:

- eh? Yo… yo no fui- dijo con su típica voz de niño

América se acerco con libreta en mano con cara de investigador privado

- ¿Dónde estabas el viernes de la semana pasada a eso de las… a qué horas lo encontraste Liechtenstein? –

-a las 10 de la noche-

- bien, ¿Dónde estabas el viernes de la semana pasada a las 9:30 de la noche?-

- yo… yo… - dijo Rusia casi a punto de llorar

- estaba con migo…- respondía Bielorrusia

América cerró la libreta

- el no pudo haber sido, porque en ese mismo instante estaba siendo violado por su hermana-

- no violar- dijo Francia- es dar amour a la fuerza-

- debemos averiguar quién lo hizo- dijo América con su típico ego- pero que sea un héroe-

- estoy de acuerdo con América – san – dijo Japón

- señor Japón...- susurro Liechtenstein

- si señorita – respondió

- mi hermano le mando a decir que… DES TU PROPIA OPINION – grito- el me dijo que lo hiciera hace mucho tiempo si no podía venir a una reunión-

-es... está bien Liechtenstein – san- dijo Japón.

- además... alguien sabe porque ita- chan y romano no vinieron- pregunto España

- sí, yo también me lo pregunto, pero primero ¡a la casa de suiza!-

Todos pasaron de estar de la sala de reuniones a estar en la casa de suiza, se acercaron a la cama donde descansaba y este al verlos enseguida les dijo susurrando

- que hacen… en mi territorio… soy… un país neutral… largo-

- ni medio muerto cambia su posición, vinimos a ver como estabas- dijo España

- sí, y para preguntar quién te golpeo- dijo Inglaterra

- ¿seguro que no fuiste tú Rusia-aru? – dijo china-

- golpéalo aniki… las golpizas se inventaron en corea ~ daze-

- no, recuerda que estaba siendo violado- aclaro Bielorrusia- digo… que estaba conmigo –

- te brindare toda la ayuda psicológica que quieras- dijo América poniéndole una mano en el hombro-

- bueno pero estábamos investigando quien golpeo a suiza, no quien violo a Rusia – aclaro Inglaterra

- si, quien te pego nii- sama-

-i... ita… Italia – susurro casi muriendo suiza

- ¿¡QUE!? QUE A ITALIA TAMBIEN LE PEGARON- dijo España haciendo un escándalo- CON RAZON NO VINIERON A LA REUNION-

- ITALIA- grito Alemania

Ya estaba los dos semes iniciando a correr hacia la casa de sus amados cuando suiza los detuvo diciéndoles

- no… idiotas- ellos se acercaron- que Italia… fue quien me pego…-

- pobrecito- dijo España – le dieron tan duro que alucino que era Italia –

- no… enserio… el me… pego-

- como podrían haber hecho eso esas criaturitas de Dios, son tan indefensos- dijo España

- y estúpidos- se le escapo a Inglaterra

- torpes- remato América-

-y cobardes – aru - encimo china

- ¡ no los insulten!- los calló Alemania

- bueno, Alemania y yo iremos a su casa y les preguntaremos si saben algo sobre suiza –

- ok, nos vemos después-

España salió acompañado por Alemania rumbo a la casa de sus ukes, al llegar los vieron a ambos sentados en la misma banca cosa que los hizo sospechar, romano no estaba molestando a Italia y eso era demasiado raro entonces se acercaron, los gemelos los vieron llegar a un tenían algunos recuerdos acerca de quiénes eran por eso dejaron que se acercaran

- Italia, estás bien- pregunto Alemania con su típica voz de mando

- sí, estoy bien Alemania- dijo Italia con su voz dulce, pero Alemania noto algo, ¿dónde estaba su típico e irritante _ve~?_

- me alegro, me tenias… preocupado –

- no te preocupes Alemania-

Y ahí estaba, otra vez faltaba su _ve~ _Alemania se preocupo enserio. Mientras tanto España abrazo a romano como siempre lo hacía, y este como siempre lo rechazo

- no me abraces – dijo intentando apartarlo

- pero lovi…-

- no de digas lovi! –

España también se dio cuenta a romano le faltaban algunas cosas como por ejemplo "idiota, imbécil, no me digas lovi maldición", sus groserías ya no estaban.

- ¿lovi estas bien? –

- Claro que estoy bien Y no me digas lovi-

Otra vez faltaba la grosería, España estaba tan acostumbrada a ellas que le hacían falta. De repente miro la cabeza de romano y… ¿¡OMG y su rulo donde estaba!? Gracias a ese rulo había podido llevárselo a la ca…. Digo, había podido conquistarlo. Le debía la vida a ese rulo, romano al parecer se dio cuenta y se aparto de España

- que te pasa- le pregunto

- tu… tú no eres mi romano- le dijo

- eh?- primero pareció confundido pero después sonrió malicioso- así que te diste cuenta…-

- tú tampoco eres mi Italia- dijo Alemania-

- yo… no soy de nadie- dijo Italia

- lo sabía, tú no eres el Italia que conozco-

Mientras ellos dos discutían romano peleaba con España. para sorpresa de él, romano lucia muy confiado y cuando recibió el primer golpe de este, vio que su fuerza había aumentado considerablemente, porque anterior mente su lovi podía pasarse horas golpeándolo para que dejara de abrazarlo y España no sentía el mas mínimo dolor. Pero ahora romano golpeaba bastante fuerte y aunque España también le asestaba algunos golpes no parecían hacerle mucho efecto. Sobra decir que romano gano, a diferencia de ellos Alemania hablaba con Italia del norte sin tener que llegar a esos extremos, al parecer, Feliciano era la parte calculadora y romano la de la fuerza bruta.

- suiza, ¿ustedes fueron los que lo golpearon?-

- romano no tuvo nada que ver, fui yo quien lo golpeo-

- ¿Cómo?-

- sí, que yo sea la parte calculadora no significa que sea físicamente indefenso, igual que romano por ser la fuerza, no significa que no pueda pensar-

- y por qué lo golpeaste-

- porque me quería disparar, ayer iba a tu casa y atravesé su territorio sin querer, pero él fue quien puso problema primero, si me hubiera ignorado ya también hubiera hecho lo mismo –

- no crees que sea algo extremo-

- ¿Por qué? Después de todo mi hermano y yo vamos a conquistar a las demás naciones- dijo seriamente, Alemania de repente y por alguna extraña razón, recordó a Rusia y su obsesión porque todos fueran uno con el

- no creas que te la pondremos fácil, no defenderos-

- eso lo sabemos, pero no importa-

- me iré por ahora Italia –

- sí, la próxima vez qué nos veamos será en el campo de batalla-

- eso creo-

-llévate al español contigo-

- si eso hare

Alemania recogió a España que estaba en el piso muy mal y se lo llevo, romano se acerco a Feliciano y le dijo

- ¿y ese? Porque no lo golpeaste-

- todo a su tiempo fratello -

- supongo-

Mientras tanto Alemania llegaba con España a cuestas hasta el hospital, poco tiempo después llegaron las demás naciones, que en poco tiempo se habían enterado de lo sucedido a España

- quien lo golpeo- pregunto Inglaterra, no era que le importara solo quería saber

- las Italia, tal como dijo suiza-

-QUE- dijeron todos al unisonó – eso no puede ser cierto

Inglaterra empezó a sospechar de si mismo ¿y si había sido el hechizo que el lanzo?

- al parecer quieren conquistarnos a todos nosotros, se levanto su instinto de pelea según lo veo- dijo Alemania

- ose que quieren que todos seamos uno con ellos- dijo España agonizante en la cama

- copiones- susurro Rusia

- y porque sucedió eso- aru – pregunto china

- no lo sé, ¿alguien tiene idea?- pregunto América

- esto…. Esto- dijo casi inaudiblemente Inglaterra, para su desgracia todos lo escucharon y lo miraron acusadoramente

- no… no me digas que es tu culpa Inglaterra- decía Francia

- que hiciste- aru-

- bueno… descubrí que ellos tenían un hechizo encima y lo rompí, pero yo no sabía que pasaría esto solo era curiosidad-

- la curiosidad mato al gato- dijo Rusia

- pero murió sabiendo- replico Inglaterra

- A EL- grito Francia

Todos se lanzaron contra Inglaterra y antes de poder ponerle un dedo encima América se atravesó

- EL UNICO QUE LE PUEDE PEGAR SOY YO- grito- así que déjenmelo a mí….-

Volteo mirando a Inglaterra escalofriantemente y este se defendió diciendo

- si me hacen daño, no podre arreglar lo que hice…-

- no lo mate América – san – dijo Japón- no todavía- susurro

- y como supones que arreglaras esto-

-bueno… tengo que averiguar en los libros y eso me tomara un tiempo-

- mas te vale que no sea mucho, ya viste como dejaron a suiza y a España y no quiero que le pase lo mismo a alguno más- ordeno Alemania

Y con esa orden lo mandaron inmediatamente a investigar, mientras ellos se preocupaban sobre cómo detener las Italia

- mi señor- dijo una de sus hadas-

- sí, valentina qué pasa-

- ¿qué necesita ahora?-

- necesito rehacer el hechizo qué rompí –

- y por qué-

- por qué al parecer lo qué había detrás de é,l era el instinto de pelea de las Italia –

- pero eso no será posible-

- ¿POR QUÉ? – pregunto Inglaterra sosteniéndose el corazón, sí no arreglaba lo qué había hecho le iría muy mal-

- por qué es un hechizo qué solo los antiguos imperios podían usar, solo ellos tenían la magia y el poder suficiente para hacerlos-

-pero- dijo Inglaterra quebrando en llanto- me mataran sí no lo arreglo y los imperios ya están muertos y desaparecidos –

- bueno muertos no es tan cierto-

- QUÉ – se sorprendió Inglaterra- ¿ACASO TODAVIA ESTAN VIVOS?-

- una nación nunca muere- explico otra hada – por qué sus hijos están conformados de su territorio y sus huellas jamás se borraran de este mundo, mientras la historia no las olvide seguirán vivas, deben estar en un tipo de letargo-

- pero y donde están-

- no sabemos- respondieron simplemente las hadas-

- QUÉ Y AHORA YO QUÉ HAGO-

- no sé, nosotras no sabemos dónde está por qué ese lugar es solo para las naciones extintas-

Inglaterra se fue enseguida y reunió las demás naciones luego les dijo su investigación

- ósea qué no podemos hacer nada- dijo Japón-

- ok- dijo Rusia- ya podemos matarlo-

- no sin qué Francia onii – san le dé mucho amor primero-

Todas las naciones se fueron acercando más y más a Inglaterra

- ESPEREN POR FAVOR SOLO ES CUESTION DE AVERIGUAR DONDE ESTAN, NO ME MATEN….-

-y como piensas hacer eso –aru- lo cuestiono china

- yo por el momento no se pero pronto lo averiguare-

- cof cof cof- se escucho entre las naciones presentes, al parecer alguien intentaba llamar la atención

- pero cuanto te tardaras- dijo Alemania

- no lo sé, puede ser cuestión de algunos días o más-

- cof cof cof cof cof cof cof – intento llamar la atención de nuevo alguien

-¿alguien tiene toz aquí?- dijo América

- ¿y cómo podríamos averiguar donde se ocultan?-

- no lo sé aun sí solo hubiera una nación extinta qué nos lo dijera –

- COF COF COF COF COF- grito la voz llamando por fin la atención de todos-

- y ahora tu qué quieres – dijo Alemania mirándolo hasta qué cayó en cuenta de quién era -

- PRUSIA – gritaron todos

- kesesesese por fin caen en cuenta- dijo el albino sonriendo malicioso

**Hasta aquí este segundo capítulo, bastante largo pero espero qué les haya gustado además de qué con este final les doy una pista para lo qué se viene, nos leemos luego.**

**Ah y recuerden, por cada comentario, anexan una nación más al imperio de Sealand.**


	3. ISLA

CAPITULO 3

**LA ISLA DE LA HISTORIA**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, solo secuestre a sus personajes para fantasear sin ánimo de lucro.**

**¡19 comentarios! en tan solo dos capítulos, me alegra saber qué les está gustando este fic qué esta inexperta chica quiere compartir con ustedes. Sé qué les hice esperar mucho pero para pagar la espera, he hecho este capítulo bastante largo… ¡disfruten y no se olviden de comentar! Ah y ¡feliz navidad y año nuevo!.**

Todos rodearon a Prusia, era su única esperanza de qué las Italia recuperaran su antiguo ser. Este los miro sonriendo, en todo lo qué llevaban discutiendo no se habían acordado de él como nación extinta, eso lo alegraba por qué era como sí consideraran qué aun era una nación.

- Prusia, dinos donde están los antiguos por favor…- suplico Inglaterra, cosa qué sorprendió a todos pues Inglaterra no acostumbra suplicar, claro qué tratándose de salvar su pellejo era lo más obvio.

- Solo sea por recuperar a Ita-chan y a romano- dijo Prusia sonriendo- Aunque te mereces qué el awesome yo te golpee, por qué todo es TU culpa-

Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco y trato de ignorar a Prusia, pero él sabía muy bien qué su "errorcito" no lo olvidarían ni en cinco siglos.

-Hermano – llamo su atención Alemania- Siempre he querido preguntarte, ¿Cómo estás aquí sí tu nación ya fue… disuelta?- se atrevió a preguntar, aunque sabía qué a Prusia le molestaba mucho el qué le dijeran qué su país ya no existía, mas al haberse convertido en el centro de atención gracias a eso había hecho qué ignorara la situación.

- nosotras las naciones nunca morimos- aclaro dejando a todos sorprendidos- nuestra historia jamás se borrara de la tierra al igual que la memoria de las naciones extintas, es solo qué como ya no hay lugar para nosotros debemos irnos a descansar a el lugar qué nos ha sido preparado.-

- Sí… y por qué no estás en ese lugar – pregunto dulcemente Rusia con su aura negra rodeándole

- Por qué no me dio la gana Rusia- respondió tajante el otro- Además qué haría el mundo sin mi grandiosa presencia-

- Sí, como no - respondieron a coro algunos países

- Hermano- llamo Alemania- Y donde queda el dichoso lugar –

- Pues obvio, en el triangulo de las bermudas, es un lugar aislado de la presencia humana a la qué solo las naciones extintas pueden ir, pero claro sí yo los llevo ustedes también podrán pasar, ¡soy tan awesome!-

- ¿en el triangulo de las bermudas? – exclamo Inglaterra, ahora todo se le hizo taaaan obvio.

- ¡entonces llévanos!- exclamaron todos

- está bien, vamos-

- te salvaste Inglaterra – le susurro España de una manera muy yandere

Tomaron un avión hasta el lugar más próximo al triangulo de las bermudas y de allí agarraron un barco. Las naciones qué iban eran los aliados y tambien Japón, Alemania, España, y Prusia como líder del grupo

- bien, a su izquierda pueden ver el mar- decía Prusia haciéndola de guía turístico - y a su derecha pueden ver, otro pedazo de mar-

- cállate Prusia – decía Inglaterra frotándose las sienes –

- tú nos metiste en esto, así qué el qué se debe callar eres tu - ordeno Prusia

- cuando llegaremos hermano-

- muy pronto west, solo falta la sacudidita -

- qué sacudida, Prusia- dijo España

- es la barrera mágica qué no deja pasar a los humanos, se tardara un poco pero cuando vea qué todos aquí somos naciones nos dejara pasar –

De repente la embarcación empezó a sacudirse violentamente hacia los lados, pareciendo qué se iba a volcar, empezó a dar vueltas muy rápidamente mareando a más de uno que aguantaban valientemente las ganas de vomitar cuando de repente el barco se hundió todos creyeron qué se ahogarían y cerraron los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontraron en la playa de una isla, el barco estaba encallado sin ningún rasguño y todas la naciones del viaje estaba acostadas en la arena, cuando se vieron libres del sacudón Inglaterra y china corrieron a vomitar mientras qué los demás rogaban por qué el mundo dejara de darles vueltas, menos Prusia qué parecía acostumbrado a tremendo sacudón.

- aquí tiene qué ser- dijo Alemania

- si west aquí es, el país de las naciones extintas, la Atlántida-

Todos miraron a su rededor, estaban rodeados al parecer por lo qué era una versión a escala del mundo una casa muy parecida a la de Turquía se encontraba en primer plano después habían casa de casi todos los países, seguramente de los antepasados de cada nación. Y muy al fondo una casa casi igual a la qué solía ser de Prusia cuando era una nación y qué Rusia derribo cuando se disolvió.

- sí, esa es la casa qué tengo reservada aquí- dijo Prusia señalándola- las naciones se encuentran durmiendo en su casa correspondiente-

- y cuál es la del antiguo imperio romano –

- no lo sé, debe ser una muy parecida a la de las Italia después de todo descienden de el-

- bien empecemos a buscar-

-Eso no es necesario west, la Atlántida tiene su representante solo es cuestión de llamarla-

- ¿Oh, es enserio Prusia?– dijo estados unidos

-Claro qué es enserio, ya la llamo- dijo silbando

Una mujer apareció de la nada, tenía el cabello rubio largo y recogido en una coleta, los ojos rojos como Prusia y parecía bastante enojada

- miren, ella es la Atlántida- les informo a las demás naciones-

**- ¿**y se puede saber qué están haciendo estás naciones NO extintas aquí? –

- es una urgencia- dijo Prusia- necesitan pedirles ayuda al imperio romano, por qué sus nietos están fuera de control, de otra manera no los hubiera traído-

- pero esta PRO-HI-BI-DO- dijo la mujer firmemente- regrésalos-

-no por favor- dijo Prusia haciendo un puchero con los ojos brillándole en forma de huevo frito

- AH JODER, está bien, pero no por mucho rato-

- ¡sí! – Celebro Prusia- vamos señoritas los antiguos nos esperan-

Los demás solo lo siguieron sin siquiera reclamar por lo de "señoritas".

Pronto vieron una casa muy parecida a la de las Italia, era un elegante palacete digno de un rey, o en este caso digno de un gran ex - imperio.

- aquí es donde está el abuelo de las Italia- dijo Atlántida

Inglaterra casi podía bailar de la dicha

- entremos- dijeron todos

Una vez dentro de la mansión buscaron por todas partes al abuelo roma, y lo encontraron al fin en una de las habitaciones dormido profundamente.

- deben hacer el hechizo para despertarlo- aclaro Atlántida- las naciones extintas pueden despertar cuando quieren pero no siendo este el caso deben despertarlo-

- haber Inglaterra, sirve para algo- dijo España mirándolo fulminante

Inglaterra le devolvió la mirada, pero saco su libro de hechizos y busco el indicado

- haber, haber, debe ser este, necesito qué todos hagan silencio, es un hechizo muy serio y complicado – dijo leyéndolo con atención y luego colocando una cara qué claramente decía "qué estupidez, luego lo pronuncio- "¡_DESPIERTA IMBÉCIL, QUÉ YA ES DE DÍA!"_

Luego de una "pequeñísima" explosión de humo apareció en la mesita al lado del durmiente imperio un… ¿reloj despertador?, a todos los presentes les salió una goterita al lado de su cabeza, cuando de repente el relojito empezó a sonar potentemente.

- mmm, cinco minutitos mas- dijo una voz gruesa al tiempo qué una mano musculosa salía de entre las sabanas y le enseñaba al despertador "quien mandaba".

- ya está despertando- aru- dijo china

El hombre moreno con el cabello despeinado y varios rulos sobresalientes de su cabeza, sin abrir los ojos comenzó a estirarse perezosamente en la cama, cuando se acostumbro a la luz y pudo ver a quienes lo rodearon dio un grito de sorpresa.

- buenos días señor imperio romano- saludo Atlántida – perdón por la intromisión de su sueño pero esta gente lo necesita-

- ¿se disolvieron como países?- pregunto sorprendido, los demás negaron con la cabeza

- ¿y entonces qué hacen aquí?-

- necesitamos su ayuda urgente….- dijo España- es, sobre sus nietos-

-QUEEEEE!- grito el imperio quitándose las sabanas, y mostrándoles a todos qué los italianos acostumbraban dormir… como Dios los trajo al mundo.

Todo el mundo se volteo, hasta el momento en qué supieron qué la gran ex – nación se había puesto su toga

- primero vamos donde Germania, sí yo no sé qué hacer, el seguro qué sí lo sabrá-

- ¿Qué clase de ayuda es esta?- pensó Inglaterra.

Así fue como todo el grupo de naciones se dirigieron hasta donde estaba descansando Germania, repitieron el mismo hechizo y entonces el también despertó, el imperio romano le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda y qué esas naciones habían venido desde el mundo de afuera para decirles un problema relacionado con sus nietos.

- está bien roma, voy a ayudarte- dijo tranquilamente- pero primero deja qué nos cuenten el problema de tus nietos-

- bueno…- dijo España- ita- chan y romano no es qué tengan algún problema…-

- ¿ah, no?, y entonces cual es el problema-

- somos nosotros los qué tenemos un problema con ellos-

- ¿y cuál es?- dijo Germania algo impaciente

- pues resulta- interrumpió Prusia- qué todo iba normal en nuestras vidas con ellos, Alemania ligándose a Italia, y España a romano… cuando de repente eso cambio por qué cierto CEJOTAS, MALA LECHE, METICHE… - llegado a este punto Prusia se puso algo nervioso- se puso a joder con magia y …-

- y qué…- dijo el imperio romano tragando grueso-

- y… deshizo… EL SELLO MAGICO QUÉ TENIAN LAS ITALIA-

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio… hasta qué un grito de mujer rompió ese silencio asustándolos a todos.

- Atlántida- dijo Prusia- ¿te asustaste?-

- ¿yo?, yo no grite-

- fue roma- dijo Germania quien se sostenía el corazón como sí la recién sabida noticia fuera el fin del mundo.

Todos miraron a roma, qué temblaba en una esquina.

- ¿Qué?, me asuste…- dijo como puchero

- bien…- dijo Germania- esto es serio-

- ¡no solo eso Germania, es una tragedia, el apocalipsis, el acabose!- dijo roma habiendo mas escándalo.

- ¿ustedes sabían lo de las Italia?-

- claro qué sí… ¿Quién crees qué los selló?- dijo Germania-

- ¿pero… por qué?-

- es una larga historia- dijo el imperio romano- siéntense, para saber cómo solucionar esto, deben saber cómo comenzó-

"_Flash back _

"_Muchocientos" años atrás_

_- Roma, deja de saltar en ese campo de flores…- decía un Germania más joven pero igual de __**GUAPO"**_

_**-¡ **_**roma!- regaño Germania interrumpiendo la narración- abstente de dar esa información-**

**-ok- dijo desganado continuando la historia**

"_-Roma, deja de saltar en ese campo de flores- decía un Germania más joven, pero igual de mala leche._

_- pero estoy feliz- gritaba con emoción- hoy me entere qué acaban de nacer mis dos nietos, el primero apareció en el sur, y el segundo en el norte… ¡¿no es genial!?, y según me entere, los dos lograron encontrarse en el centro de Italia.-_

_- sí, muy bien por ti- felicito Germania_

_- quiero ir por ellos ya mismo…- dijo saltando de alegría- ¿me acompañaras?-_

_- está bien-dijo Germania de manera fría_

_Los dos fuimos hasta el centro de Italia, allí nos pusimos a buscar por separado a mis nietecitos. Después de unas horas Germania los encontró…_

_- ¡roma! – Me llamó- ven, están aquí –_

_- oh qué bien~- dije saltando unos matorrales de un impulso para caer junto a Germania_

_- estos son- dijo señalándolos_

_- pero qué…- trague saliva gruesa_

_- al parecer, estaban siendo criados por una loba…- _(sí, yo sé qué lo de la loba es de la historia antigua de roma, pero aquí se la voy a adaptar a ellos).

- _¿no son lindos?- dije algo inseguro_

_- sí… lo qué tu digas roma-_

_Ambos contemplamos la visión frente a nosotros, mis queridos nietos tenían la acostumbrada batita blanca con la qué nosotros las naciones aparecemos en el mundo. Pero…_

_- AHHHHHH- grite - ME MORDIO- _

_-no debiste acercarte tanto- dijo Germania - después de las primeras tres mordidas, creí qué habías aprendido-_

_- pero… pero…-_

_- debemos encontrar una forma inteligente de tomarlos en brazos, sin perder ni un pedacito de carne-_

_- ¿y cómo?-_

_- ve tu a saber… ¿son tus nietos, no?... espera roma, tengo una idea… pásame aquel saco-_

_- …_

_Unos minutos después…_

_- qué grandiosa idea la tuya Germania-_

_- ja, por algo soy el mejor- rio con autosuficiencia-_

_- suéltennos bastardos- decían dos vocecillas apagadas por el gran saco en la qué los habíamos metido, no dejaban de sacudirse e intentar asestar golpes, pero era inútil, yo los llevaba colgando de un palo algo largo para qué sus pataditas, pequeñas pero potentes, no me alcanzaran._

_-bienvenido abuelo roma y señor Germania - dijeron, cuando llegamos a casa, los niños naciones qué se encontraban ahí, Francia, España, sacro imperio romano, y Austria qué había venido a ver a sus compañeros._

_- qué traes en ese saco abuelo~- dijo alegremente España-"_

_**- **_**espera- interrumpió España- ¿Por qué estamos en la historia?, yo no me acuerdo de haberlos conocido en modo "yandere" como dice kiku-**

**- espera qué termine- dijo Germania- todo se explica al final-**

"_-qué traes en ese saco abuelo~- dijo alegremente España_

_- a qué no adivinan~- dije feliz… en cierto modo_

_- por qué veo qué se mueve… debe ser ¡conejos!- dijo España- ricos conejos para el almuerzo-_

_- claro qué no- dijo Francia- los qué traen en ese saco no es para el almuerzo, por qué ya almorzamos ¡tonto!-_

_- claro qué no es de comer- dijo Germania- son los nuevos nietos de roma-_

_- ¿y por qué los traes en ese saco?- dijo Austria- no pareces un abuelo con sus nietos, sí no un pedófilo qué secuestro a un par de niños…-_

_-¿eh?, ¿con qué pedófilo?- dije sombrío- ¡a él!- y le lance a mis nietos sacándolos del saco._

_- GYAAAAA- gritaba Austria- QUITAMELOS, QUITAMELOS, QUÉ MUERDEN-_

_- ¡abuelo roma!- reclamo Francia- ¡lo van a matar!-_

_- claro qué no- dije- esperen… ¡mejor quitémoselos de encima!- _

_Cuando logramos quitárselos, Austria se refugió en la espalda de su abuelo, y Germania me golpeo por imprudente. Claro qué después de una larga explicación a mis queridos nietos, sobre qué eran naciones, y qué nosotros éramos su familia, dejaron de intentar matarnos y se tranquilizaron… un poco._

_Los días siguientes fueron una verdadera pesadilla ¡pesadilla les digo!, le pegaban a España, me mordían a mí, y una vez, le cortaron el pelo a Francia cuando este dormía. Pero el qué llevo del arrume* fue el pobrecito de sacro imperio romano. _

_- sacro imperio~- decía "dulcemente" veneciano- donde estás, sacro imperio~- para ese entonces se empezaba a poner de mal humor, pues el otro no le contestaba- ¡dónde estás sacro imperio!, ¡¿acaso no quieres ser uno con Italia?! aparece pronto y te pegare menos…-_

_-¡aquí esta!- dijo romano señalando al pobre niño qué se ocultaba tras unos arbustos-_

_-NOOOOOO- grito sacro imperio intentando correr- _

_- no te preocupes sacro imperio- decía veneciano- lo único qué tienes qué hacer es seguirnos y obedecer nuestras ordenes-_

_- NO QUIERO- decía el pobre _

_- entonces a la fuerza- dijo romano y junto a su hermano lo halaban de los pies-_

_-¡quietos ahí!- les reclamaba Francia- cuantas veces les ha dicho el abuelo qué no deben perseguirnos de esa manera-_

_Los dos niños voltearon a mirarlo, y mientras eso sacro imperio aprovecho para escapar a una velocidad tremenda, Italia volteo y le grito:_

_- ¡espera sacro imperio!, ¡Se uno con Italia! -_

_- NOOOOO- dijo el escondiéndose en unas colinas más adelante_

_- tú…- dijo volteando hacia Francia con un aura negra rodeándolo y con los ojos echando chispas- por tu culpa se escapo- _

_- te mataremos- decía romano mientras Feliciano se tronaba los nudillos-_

_- NOOOOO, ABUELO ROMA SALVAME…-_

_- esto no puede continuar así- decía un muy deprimido imperio romano a Germania en una taberna-_

_- tienes razón-_

_- esos niños, ¡son poderosísimos!, eso me hace sentir orgulloso, pero sí eso continua lo mas probable es qué se conviertan en un imperio y sabes qué nosotros los imperios estamos condenados a desaparecer del mapa algún día-_

_- tienes razón-_

_- ¿no habrá alguna solución?-_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_- ya…se-_

_- ¿estás pensando lo mismo qué yo?-_

_-sí…-_

_- ¡Britania! - gritamos los dos eufóricos-_

_Bien, allí estábamos, justo en frente de su puerta._

_- entra tú…-_

_- no, entra tú…-_

_- ¡joder no seas gallina, roma! Entra de una buena vez-_

_- pero… -_

_- no nos va a matar… no creo-_

_Al final tuvimos agallas y tocamos la puerta. _

_- ya voy~- respondió una voz cantarina en el interior de la casa-_

_La puerta se abrió revelando a Britania, tiene las cejas como las de su hijo pero en su caso hay una moderación por lo cual no se ven tan mal._

_- Ho...-_

_- Britania… ¿Cómo te ha ido?-_

_- ¡qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí! Par de…-_

_- lo sentimos Britania, de verdad necesitamos tu ayuda…-_

_- ¿Qué?...- dijo ella sorprendida_

_Bueno resulta qué no somos sus mejores amigos, es mas yo me burle muchas veces de ella por ser tan pequeña y esas cejotas…-_

_- jajajajajajaja, "el grandioso" imperio romano y el "gran" imperio germano… ¿necesitando de mi ayuda?- _

_- sí, como lo oyes- dijo Germania- ¿nos ayudaras o no?-_

_- y por qué debería… los odio-_

_- bueno tienes razón- dije yo - pero no es para mí esa ayuda- y entonces le conté lo sucedido con mis nietos-_

_- ya veo…-_

_- y entonces…-_

_- ¡jajajajajajaja, no los ayudare… para qué vean cómo se siente ser molestado hasta el cansancio, a mi no me importa lo que suceda con ustedes o sus nietos!-_

_- ¿Qué?-_

_- y ahora largo de aquí o los maldigo-_

_Después de esa frase, los dos salimos corriendo apresurados, seriamos fuertes pero ella es muy buena con la magia._

_Eso nos deprimió en extremo, seguía pasando el tiempo y nosotros estábamos al borde de la locura. Sacro Imperio Romano no sabía ya donde esconderse y los demás muchachos también les huían y los repudiaban. Hasta qué a mí, se me ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo…_

_- Germania~- canturreaba buscando a mi amigo y aliado._

_Después de unos minutos apareció._

_- qué quieres roma…-_

_- ¿Dónde estabas?... no, eso no importa, ven aquí te diré un plan qué se me acaba de ocurrir para qué Britania colabore…-_

_-¿ah, sí? déjame escuchar eso-_

_Me acerque a su oído y se lo dije_

_- pues veras…. Esto… y aquello… y lo otro… ¡y ella colaborará!-_

_-viniendo de ti no es un mal plan…-_

_- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?-_

_- pero primero lo primero… agarrar a tus nietos-_

_Después de una larga batalla yo llevaba en mis brazos a veneciano, qué después de tanto patear se había rendido y solo mascullaba todos los improperios qué se sabía, no en muy diferentes condiciones iba Germania con romano en brazos a excepción de qué el pequeño aun no se rendía y seguía pateando._

_- y ahora hay qué poner en acción la parte 2 del plan- dije sonriendo sombríamente-_

_- claro qué sí- dijo Germania en las mismas condiciones- ella tiene cinco hijos de Hibernia*… Escocia, Gales, Irlanda, Irlanda del norte, Inglaterra, y creo qué espera otro qué se llamara… ¿Sealand?, en fin…-_

_- qué pasará cuando a sus queridos hijos…-_

_- les llegue…-_

_- ¿un par de gemelos a visitarlos?-_

_Nos reíamos de la pura maldad, llegamos hasta su casa y soltamos a los demonios._

_Una hora después._

_-¡llévenselos a su casa!- gritaba una furiosa Britania persiguiéndonos por toda la isla._

_-mira Britania…- dije deteniéndome y encarándola- a nosotros no nos importa lo que suceda con ellos… ¿no es eso lo mismo qué nos dijiste?-_

_- pero…-_

_- pero nada, ¿vez el problemón en qué estamos?-_

_- ¡no es mi problema!-_

_En ese momento pasaron sus hijos gritando desesperados, siendo perseguidos por las dos Italias e Hibernia detrás de los dos niños intentando detenerlos._

_- ahora es también tu problema ¿no?-_

_- Hibernia los detendrá…-_

_- ja, ni nosotros hemos podido ponerles un alto qué somos "figuras de autoridad" en nuestra familia… ¿crees qué tu esposo podrá?-_

_- ¡sí!-_

_En ese mismo momento llego el nombrado, (no pienso ponerlo mucho, el solo es relleno)_

_- no puedo…-_

_-¿Qué?- dijo ella_

_- no puedo con ellos… -_

_- vez querida Britania…- dije malvada y melosamente_

_- tu única opción - ajusto Germania_

_- es colaborar con nosotros~- termine de decir_

_Ella gruño, pero supo qué no le quedaba de otra, por lo menos sí quería ver a sus hijos sanos y salvos._

_- bien… veré qué puedo hacer-_

_- SÍ~- grite totalmente feliz, es verdad qué nos causaban muchos problemas, pero la verdad es qué era también por su bien, necesitaban amigos, enemigos, vivir como lo hace una simple nación -_

_Después de atraparlos de nuevo, llamamos a todas las naciones, incluyendo a los niños para qué nos ayudaran. Britania se dispuso a hacer en el piso un dibujo bastante grande mientras qué los pequeños gemelos (atados y amordazados, cabe decir) se ponían cada vez más nerviosos, ellos no eran personas qué acostumbraran tener miedo, pero cuando gente rara (y por rara me refiero a Britania y todos los países qué pueden usar magia) hace cosas raras qué no entiendes frente a ti, le saca el miedo a cualquiera._

_Los niños nación estaban más qué contentos, pues ese día les habíamos prometidos liberarlos de tremendo problema, mas nos tuvimos qué asegurar de no dejarlos acercarse mucho a los gemelos, pues viéndolos atados no faltaba el qué quisiera venganza. Britania y nosotros nos dimos cuenta de eso. Les advertimos a los niños qué seguramente los Italia después de hechizarlos, no recordarían nada de lo qué había pasado en ese lapso de tiempo._

_- ¿puedo acercarme a ellos?- dijo sacro imperio romano junto con España, cosa qué nos tomo por sorpresa _

_- no querrán pegarles, viéndolos tan indefensos ¿verdad?- pregunte con seriedad_

_- no, queremos despedirnos- dijo España_

_- ¿enserio?-_

_-sí…-_

_- adelante- _

_Los dos niños se acercaron a las Italia, no pude escuchar qué les dijeron, pero debió ser algo profundo, por qué los dos dejaron de fruncir el seño y los miraron de un amanera qué nunca antes vi. Con tristeza._

_- el hechizo está listo, traigan esos dos aquí- dijo señalando el centro del la figura hecha por ella_

_- bien- dije levantando a veneciano y a romano qué de repente estaba tiesos de… ¿miedo?, no se sí seria eso._

_Los lleve a su lugar y entonces comenzamos con el hechizo, Britania recitaba y nosotros repetíamos, de repente los dos niños empezaron a dormirse, y nosotros a sentirnos algo cansados, según nos explico Britania, el hechizo requería una gran cantidad de la fuerza vital de las naciones, qué no sería posible dar sí fuéramos pocos. Una luz cubrió el espacio donde los dos se encontraban y pude ver, como a Feliciano se le cerraban los ojos y un extraño rulito se desprendía de la cabellera de los dos._

_La luz se disipo dejando a los dos niños visibles._

_- listo- dijo Britania_

_- ¿y qué tal quedaron?- pregunte_

_- ¡ve y averígualo imbécil!- dijo ella _

_Nos volteamos a mirarlos, Germania fue y los desato para ver qué tal nos había ido y para sorpresa de todos, ni patearon, ni mordieron, ni insultaron. Corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron._

_- ah~ ¿esto es la dicha completa?-dije - veneciano… ¿Por qué no abre los ojos?-_

_-¿eh?- dijo Britania- déjame ver -_

_Ella se acerco con precaución y cuan intento levantar a Feliciano en brazos este se aferro mas a mi muerto de miedo._

_- no te preocupes- le dije- deja qué te mire-_

_El me obedeció, ¡me obedeció!, cosa qué no había hecho nunca. Ella pudo levantarlo y mirarlo más de cerca_

_- a ver… abre los ojos niño-_

_El obedeció, con mucho esfuerzo pero lo hizo._

_- son… cafés…-_

_- ¿y?- así eran en un principio-_

_- sí pero… mira los del otro-_

_Miramos a romano y sus ojos qué también eran cafés ahora eran de un tono verde_

_- y los de el por qué cambiaron-_

_- creo qué a Feliciano le quedo mal hecho el hechizo-_

_- ¿Qué?- _

_- sus ojos deberían también haber cambiado a verde, lo más probable es qué sí los abre mucho su hechizo se romperá-_

_-¿y cómo podemos evitar eso?_

_- debes llevártelo lejos de los demás durante un tiempo, enséñale arte o canto, o lo qué sea, sí su mente está enfocada en algo tan pacifico como eso, no creo qué su sello se rompa._

_- entiendo-_

_Miramos a los demás niños, se cuchicheaban cosas entre sí mirando maliciosos a mis queridos nietos, según lo qué oí planeaban venganza._

_- debemos hacer algo con ellos-_

_- tienes razón- dijo Britania- mis hijos también se vengaran de los tuyos y viéndolos ahora como están, les va a ir muy mal-_

_- ¿puedes hacer algo?-_

_- claro qué sí-_

_Ella sin decir más les lanzo un hechizo a todos los niños_

_- ¿para qué hiciste eso?-_

_- sí no recuerdan lo qué ellos les hacían, no hay razón para golpearlos ¿no?-_

_- tienes razón… ¡eres genial!-_

_- lo sé…-_

_Fin del flash back"_

_- _así qué nos borraron la memoria para qué no nos vengáramos de ellos viéndolos tan torpes-

- sí- dijo Germania- era lo más fácil-

- y fue por culpa del hechizo qué aparecieron sus rulos erógenos- aru-

- también-

- y ahora- interrumpió roma - debemos reunir a los demás antiguos y salir de aquí-

**Notas:**

***Llevar del arrume: **colombianismo qué significa: qué le toco la peor parte o el qué se llevo la peor parte de algo.

*** Hibernia: **Hibernia, también Ierne, nombre por el cual los escritores de la antigüedad clásica de Grecia y Roma conocían a Irlanda. Tome la idea de ponerlo como esposo de Britania por el fic Global Mpreg

**Perdón por el OC, pero es que se me hacia imposible no hacerlo, no se preocupen no volverán a aparecer más que como extras, solo Germania y roma tendrán verdadero protagonismo como naciones extintas, ah claro y Prusia.**

**¿Alguno de ustedes quiere saber qué hicieron las Italia mientras ellos no estaban?... pues justo de eso se trata el capitulo qué viene… ¡nos leemos luego!**

**No se olviden qué por cada comentario anexan una nación más al imperio (aun no reconocido) de Sealand.**


	4. cuando no estabamos

**Y CUANDO NO ESTABAMOS…**

**Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo. Y si tienen tiempo o quieren hacerlo, dense una pasadita por mi perfil y lean mi otra historia (solo tengo 2 por el momento) y mis historias favoritas que hay unas muy buenas y sé que les gustara leer.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Flash back _

_Unas semanas atrás cuándo los países se fueron a buscar a los antiguos:_

_- cuando será qué volverá mi nii-san- pensaba sentada en un banco la representación de Bielorrusia._

_- no te preocupes, Rusia-chan volverá pronto- la consolaba ucrania, es que cuando se aleja demasiado de su hermano se pone inestable, bueno, más inestable._

_De repente llega corriendo uno de los bálticos, Lituania para ser más precisos._

_- ¡ayúdenme por favor!- clamaba desesperado el pobre, mientras por detrás le seguía Polonia_

_- ¡tipo, como qué esto es terrible!- el polaco daba grandes zancadas huyéndole a algo, o más bien a alguien- ¡corre, Lituania, corre!- le gritaba a su amigo_

_-¿¡qué pasa!? - dijo Bielorrusia- ¿mi nii-san volvió y los está persiguiendo?-_

_- nada qué ver loca, tipo, los Italia se enloquecieron y nos están persiguiendo-_

_- ¿Cómo qué se enloquecieron?- dijo ucrania- esas almas de Dios no le hacen daño a nadie-_

_- les recomiendo qué corran, ¡por qué estaban muy cerca!- dijo Lituania a toda carrera_

_- yo no le huyo a ese par de cobardes- dijo la bielorrusa sin miedo- aquí los espero para enseñarles a respetar-_

_- ¡haya tú, loca, por qué yo sí pongo patitas en polvorosa!- dijo el polaco siendo secundado por Lituania_

_- a donde se habrán ido esos dos- dijo Feliciano apareciendo de la nada-_

_- oh rayos- dijo la bielorrusa notando el gran cambio, ahora ellos tenían el uniforme de Italia muy bien ordenado y planchado, los rulos raros ya no estaban y se veían imponentes._

_- déjalos, ya aparecerán- dijo romano mirando a las dos muchachas- aquí hay otros dos países qué pueden hacerse uno con Italia -_

_- ¡copiones!- dijo furiosa- solo mi hermano tiene derecho a decir eso, los voy a demandar por derechos de autor-_

_Ucrania empezó a sollozar, veía venir una carnicería, donde los dos pobres italianos caerían hechos pedazos antes sus ojos mientras Bielorrusia izaría una bandera de Rusia con sus tripas._

_- no llores- dijo Feliciano al lado de ucrania- no les haremos daño sí se unen pacíficamente- dijo sonriendo de una manera qué daba escalofríos, igual qué Rusia-_

_- al único qué me uniré será a mi hermano Rusia, imitadores-_

_- entonces, prepárate para pelear - dijo romano-_

_La pelea empezó con Bielorrusia ganando, pero esto no duro mucho ya qué romano empezó a contraatacar con más fuerzas y ella se vio obligada a retroceder._

_- ríndete, no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero anexionar tus territorios-_

_- ¡jamás!- _

_Un rato de pelea más y Bielorrusia se rindió. Pero imitando a Lituania y a Polonia, "patitas pa' qué las tengo", la muy desgraciada había huido dejado a ucrania atrás. Ella también peleo durante un poco de tiempo, pero fue rápidamente vencida por los hermanos italianos._

_- ya te dijimos qué no te vamos a hacer daño- dijo romano frotándose las sienes irritado- tu territorio quedara anexionado al nuestro eso es todo, ah, y tendrás qué venir a nuestra casa-_

_Ucrania iba a decir algo pero no pudo por qué de los árboles del parque salieron dos pequeñas naciones haciendo escándalo._

_- ¡atrás, demonios!, ¡atrás!- gritaba ciudad del vaticano, siendo secundado por Seborga qué llevaba en las manos el recipiente con agua bendita-_

_- ¡Rusia, sal de esos cuerpos inocentes! - gritaba el vaticano con cruz en mano y en la otra el libro; "exorcismos, volumen XXIII" _

_- ya te dije vaticano, no estamos endemoniados- dijo romano mientras Feliciano se carcajeaba-_

_- no vengas con eso Belcebú, ¡no me engañaras! , y tu lamia - dijo señalando a Feliciano- ¡no te rías!, ¡qué te voy a exorcizar!-_

_Feliciano no podía más, ver a dos niños que a duras penas aparentaban los diez años vestidos de sacerdote qué hasta el gorro qué les quedaba grande, tan grande qué al pobre Seborga le tapaba los ojos._

_- ¡salgan de esos cuerpo demonios!- dijo vaticano cogiendo una rama de olivo y metiéndola en el cuenco del agua bendita, para luego arrojarlas a la ropa de sus hermanos._

_- ¡no me tires agua!- reclamo romano- ¿no ves qué mi uniforme esta recién planchado?-_

_-¿¡planchado!? - grito Seborga como si fuera la peor blasfemia del mundo- ¿desde cuándo tú planchas ropa?-_

_- siempre, una nación debe ir bien presentada- afirmo Feliciano-_

_Vaticano se tuvo el pecho y le dijo a Seborga_

_- vámonos, debemos descansar de esta impresión y luego volvemos a intentarlo pero con el tomo XXIV-_

_- sí- dijo dándoles una última mirada- dizque planchando ropa… sí no plancho yo qué soy el ordenado-_

_- comamos un plato de pasta- apoyo vaticano_

_- no veo qué gusto le sacan a comer todo el tiempo pasta- dijo veneciano, Seborga se desmayó y vaticano se abrazó a un árbol gritando desconsolado, sobre qué clase de demonio había poseído sus queridos hermanos._

_- será mejor qué nos vayamos- dijo Feliciano para empezar a caminar siendo seguido por romano qué llevaba a ucrania del brazo._

_Antes de haber invadido Ucrania pasaron por Austria._

_Los dos hermanos llegaron hasta la puerta de la nación vecina. _

_- ábrenos la puerta, Austria-_

_- no- respondió una voz de señorito en el interior de la morada._

_- ábrela, romano- dijo Italia haciéndose a un lado_

_Romano le dio una patada a la puerta y esta se abrió enseguida._

_- ¡indecentes!- grito la nación más vieja, estaba sentado en el piano sin hacer siquiera un ademan de huir-_

_- venimos a anexionarnos tu territorio, ¿vas a pelear?-_

_- ¿yo, pelear?, ja, claro qué no, pero la única manera en la que me sacaran de esta casa es ¡muerto!- dijo aferrándose al piano _

_3 seconds later…_

_- ¿es necesario llevarnos el piano?- pregunto Feliciano-_

_- es qué se aferró con mucha fuerza- dijo el mayor empujando el instrumento al qué el austriaco seguía aferrado._

_También se anexaron a republica checa, y Eslovenia, y con eso fue suficiente para qué el resto del mundo se pusiera en guardia, excepto aquellos países que estaban en la Atlántida._

- ahora, tenemos que ir por los demás antiguos y salir de aquí- dijo roma interrumpiendo la conversación.

- bien dicho roma- dijo Germania.

Luego de aquello los dos antiguos imperios los llevaron a recorrer toda la isla buscando a las naciones antiguas, llegaron por fin hasta la última casa, en la cual habitaba Britania e Hibernia y qué casi se infartan al escuchar qué su queridísimo hijo fue quien quito el sello qué con tanto esfuerzo habían logrado colocarles encima a los Italia.

- no puede ser…- dijo Britania dándose una palmada en la frente-

- lo siento mamá- se disculpaba una y otra vez Inglaterra-

- tu hijo es una verdadera bestia…- decía tranquilamente Grecia antigua siendo apoyada por Escandinavia.

- no puedo creerlo Inglaterra, nosotros gastamos casi toda nuestra magia en hacer ese hechizo, y tu… tu… ¡lo quitas por curiosidad!- gritaba la madre iracunda

-pero yo no sabía qué era tan grave…- trataba de excusarse - es su culpa por no decirle tan siquiera a una sola persona para qué cuidara de qué nadie lo quitara-

- buen punto- apoyo Hibernia-

- oigan…- interrumpió España su conversación- y ahora qué ellos volvieron a sus andadas de niños, ¿Qué pasara con nuestros recuerdos de esa época?, ¿podríamos recuperarlos?-

- claro qué sí- dijo Britania dejando en paz a su hijo por primera vez desde que llegaron- el hechizo se rompió y poco a poco irán recuperando sus memorias-

- dejen eso para después, primero regresemos al mundo de los humanos- interrumpió Germania.

- oh~ el mundo humano, hace tanto qué no me soy una paseadita por ahí~- dijo Galia cantando-

- ¡dejen el alboroto!- interrumpieron tanto Germania como Alemania- ¿¡no ven qué esto es serio!?-

Después de callarlos a todos, hicieron el viaje de regreso.

Gracias al cielo el barco no se sacudió y en menos de lo que canta un gallo llegaron a las costas de un país.

- en donde estamos- aru-

- no se- respondió estados unidos- pero, el Hero va a preguntar-

Diciendo esto se acercó a un humano qué pasaba por ahí.

- disculpa- dijo llamando la atención del hombre

- qué necesita- dijo desconfiado aquel sujeto

- somos las representaciones de países importantes- dijo haciéndose la gran cosa- ¿puedes decirnos dónde estamos?-

- claro- dijo el hombre sonriente- bienvenidos a cuba señores-

- mierda- susurro estados unidos-

Todos miraron a su rededor, había algo raro en todo aquello. La gente parecía normal, las casas también pero mirando bien alrededor cayeron en cuenta de algo.

- esa no es…- dijo España entre aterrado y sorprendido-

-¿la bandera italiana?- termino la frase Alemania

Era verdad, junto a la bandera de cuba estaba la bandera italiana.

- esto me da mala espina- dijo Japón -

Decidieron tomar el camino rápido a Europa. Los jets supersónicos de estados unidos.

Rápidamente llegaron a España.

Allí después de aterrizar se reunieron nuevamente todos, pero lo qué no imaginaban era qué ya estaba alguien allí esperando su regreso.

- nii-san- grito de modo terrorífico la bielorrusa aunque parecía lastimada, tenía una parte de su vertido rasgada y unos cuantos rasguños.

- ¡Bielorrusia!- grito Iban antes de correr (por primera vez) al encuentro de su hermana.

- nii-san- dijo ella abrazándose a él de manera qué casi le arranca el brazo.

-¿q- qué te paso?- balbuceo Rusia dándose cuenta de qué acababa de servirse en bandeja de plata a su querida "hermanita".

- ese par de zoquetes de la Italia- todo el mundo se tenso

- ¿Qué hicieron?- interrumpió el imperio romano

- ¿qué hicieron?- pregunto histérica la bielorrusa- nada más qué han anexado a su territorio un cuarto de Europa-

- ¿QUÉ?- gritaron todos al unisonó

- sí, y también te atacaron a ti hermano- dijo ella aferrándose más a el

"ah~ fue bueno tener los dos brazos, menos mal que ese no lo necesito" pensaba el ruso…

- ¿espera, qué mi territorio qué?-

- ellos están pensando reconstruir lo qué antiguamente era Prusia- dijo la muchacha

- ¿QUÉ?- dijo el peliblanco abriendo los ojos como platos- ¡los Italia son los mejores!, casi tan awesome como yo-

- ¡Prusia!- lo regaño Alemania-

- he dicho, desde este momento me declaro su aliado incondicional- dijo empezando a emprender el camino hacia su encuentro-

- PRUSIA - gritaron todos viendo cómo se alejaba, cuando de repente se devolvió-

- creí que estabas hablando enserio- dijo aliviado Alemania

- Bielorrusia- interrumpió el

- qué quieres- dijo de malagana la muchacha

- ¿tus territorios fueron conquistados por los Italia en su totalidad?-

- sí, ¿por qué?-

- entonces deberías estar en su casa- dijo quitándola de los brazos de Rusia y cangándola como un costal de papas-

- ¡suéltame, suéltame bastardo!- gritaba iracunda la mujer, gracias al cielo estaba herida y al parecer se le habían caído los cuchillos

- serás una buena ofrenda de paz- dijo el- así verán qué estoy de su lado-

- ¿h- hablas enserio hermano?- tartamudeo Alemania mientras Germania miraba sorprendido a su nieto

- claro qué sí west, ¡voy a recuperar mi país!- dijo mientras se alejaba silbando con la bielorrusa en brazos-

Todos miraron a Rusia, se supone que el debería estar intentando detener a Prusia para qué no se la llevara ¿no? las miradas eran tan insistentes qué por fin el aludido se dio cuenta de lo que querían qué hiciera.

- ah, sí- dijo mirando como el otro se alejaba, de repente agarro a estados unidos del traje y envolvió un brazo en los del otro país.

- ¡suéltame América!- gritaba a todo pulmón, para qué la bielorrusa le escuchara- ¡suéltame!, no puedo permitir qué Prusia se lleve a mi hermanita-

- ¿Qué?- decía el norteamericano sin entender

- ¡suéltame bastardo capitalista!- gritaba aferrándose más fuerte a estados unidos y susurrándole- colabórame...-

Por fin el americano entendió

- no, no te soltare- dijo con voz aburrida- tienes qué quedarte a ayudar-

- ¡pero es mi hermana!- dijo dramatizando lo mejor qué pudo-

- no- dijo el norteamericano bostezando- serás más útil ayudándonos-

El teatrito siguió hasta qué el prusiano y la bielorrusa se perdieron de vista, ahí fue cuando Rusia los soltó y respiro aliviado.

- gracias al cielo-

- ¿no deberías haber intentado salvarla de verdad?- pregunto aburrido América

- pues sí querían a alguien qué todo el tiempo los estuviera riñendo y diciendo qué se quiere casar conmigo, sí-

- mejor dejémoslo así-

Mientras tanto Bielorrusia en los hombros del prusiano suspiraba enamorada

- mi nii-san intento salvarme, ¡maldito América qué no lo dejo!-

- serás idiota… dejando eso de lado, cuéntame cual fue la manera en la que conquistaron tanto territorio europeo-

- y por qué debería hacerlo…-

- te lo cuento después de qué me lo digas… no te arrepentirás- dijo al notar la mirada dudosa de la muchacha-

- está bien, pero más te vale qué no me arrepienta, o te cortare en pedazos y te lanzare a los perros -

- sí como no…-

Mientras tanto los otros países recién llegados buscaban una manera de enterarse de todo lo que las Italia habían hecho en este tiempo, decidieron hacer una reunión de emergencia con las representaciones no conquistadas.

Lo qué no esperaron, fue ver a la primera representación qué llego. Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

- Liechtenstein… ¿eres tú?- pregunto España con la boca abierta.

**Hasta aquí, este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden**

"**Los reviews son el alimento del fic, déjenle muchos para que crezca sano y feliz" XD**


	5. celos y guerra

**CELOS Y GUERRA**

**Aclaro que Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque sea obvio.**

**Hola, ¿ven que ahora sí actualicé rápido? Soy una buena chica. Este es más corto de lo normal pero muy jugoso.**

**Quería agradecer todos sus comentarios que me hicieron hacer más rápidamente este capítulo.**

_Mientras tanto los otros países recién llegados buscaban una manera de enterarse de todo lo que las Italia habían hecho en este tiempo, decidieron hacer una reunión de emergencia con las representaciones no conquistadas._

_Lo qué no esperaron, fue ver a la primera representación qué llego. Todos quedaron sorprendidos._

_- Liechtenstein… ¿eres tú?- pregunto España con la boca abierta._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- buenas tardes, señor España…- dijo la aludida no dándose cuenta de la expresión del rostro del mayor

- Liechtenstein, ¿eres tu?, ¿Qué te paso?-

- ¿a mí?, Nada- dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente- pero gracias por preocuparse-

Ella parecía no darse cuenta de la manera en qué iba vestida. Su lindo vestido rosa que siempre llevaba con orgullo se había marchado dejando ver un uniforme militar, su listón azul lo llevaba en su frente al estilo rambo y en sus manos un fusil y alrededor se su pecho un par de cinturones para munición llenos.

- madeimoselle Lily, lo que queremos saber, es por qué una belleza como usted está tan armada- pregunto Francis con gesto galante

- ah ¿esto?, es solo seguridad-

- ¿seguridad?, ¿y usted sí es capaz de defenderse sola?- pregunto desconfiado Germania, la niña era muy pequeña

- me da dificultad pero el señor Canadá me ha ayudado mucho-

- cana… ¿quien?-

- Ca- na- da- dijo una voz débil cercana, cuando todos voltearon pudieron observar que estaba vestido también con uniforme militar de guardabosques rojo y un… ¿lanza granadas?

- oh, ¡hello brother! - saludo estados unidos al reconocer a su hermano- hoy estás muy transparente-

- bastardo…- dijo Canadá en voz muy bajita-

- hey, no te sulfures brother- de repente el aire le dio una patada- ¡ouch! ¡Quien fue!- los demás levantaron los hombros, ellos no vieron a nadie, Liechtenstein soltó una risilla mientras Canadá se hacía visible detrás de ella-

- el señor Canadá, me ha ayudado a defender mi país y a mi hermano- dijo ella sonriéndole a su aliado y el devolviéndole la sonrisa-

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar las demás naciones sin conquistar, los bálticos, Polonia, los nórdicos entre otros; y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se reencontraron con sus antepasados.

La reunión empezó planteando la situación, se hizo un mapa completo de los lugares conquistados y las representaciones capturadas, aun eran pocas y podían hacer planes de contingencia.

- necesitamos atraparlos por separado- afirmo Japón-

- juntos son una muy buena combinación- corroboro España- sí logramos separarlos podríamos derrotarlos más fácil-

- sí- dijo el imperio romano- ¿pero como harán eso?, sí antes que romano afirmaba odiar a Feliciano no se separaban, ahora que son fuertes y honestos serán aun mas difíciles de separar-

- ya se nos ocurrirá algo- dijo Polonia mordiéndose las uñas- por ahora lo más importante creo yo es ver como sacamos a los demás -

- sí, pero debemos informarles que ahora Prusia esta de su lado…- dijo Alemania con aire apesumbrado-

-¡queeeee!- gritaron las naciones que no lo sabían - ¿Por qué?-

- los Italia al parecer quieren reconstruir su nación-

- ah, pues con razón…-

- creo que tengo una idea, para hacer que los dos hermanos se separen- dijo España alegremente…-

- haber cuenta-

- verán...

- no es mala tu idea muchacho- aprobó el antiguo imperio romano mientras se fumaba un cigarrito- ah~, hace tiempo que no probaba uno de estos tubos de cáncer…-

- roma… no deberías fumar - lo reprendió Germania-

- pero…- dijo haciendo ojitos

- pero nada-

-….- roma ya estaba lagrimeando

-…. ¡haz lo que quieras!- dijo Germania mirando a otro lado

España le susurro a Francia

- los italianos chantajean alemanes desde tiempos inmemoriales…-

- bien dicho -

Mientras ellos planeaban aquellas tácticas, por otro lado los dos italianos y el prusiano también planeaban tácticas de guerra a su manera

- en serio prusiano, ¿crees que algo tan ridículo funcionara?-

- créeme romano, funcionara como la magnífica trampa que es… claro porque yo la ideé -

- sí esto es mentira prusiano, créeme que te arrepentirás-

- no te preocupes, mi awesome persona no fallara con esto-

- crees que- dijo Feliciano - una jaulita con una revista con hombres intimando dentro, ¿atrapara a una nación?-

- no, a una nación no- Feliciano y romano fruncieron el seño sintiéndose engañados, pero cuando iban a reclamar el otro continuo

- atraparemos a 5 naciones-

Los otros quedaron con cara de póker

- y a cuales 5 sí se puede saber-

- a Hungría y Japón en primer lugar, luego Taiwán, corea del sur y por ultimo aunque no crean Liechtenstein-

- ¿el pequeño principado de Liechtenstein?-

- sí, esa pequeña es toda una viciosa del "yaoi", sí me preguntan fue la mala compañía de Hungría-

- ah, comprendo… bueno pondremos a prueba tu plan, total nada perdemos…

- bien dicho veneciano - aprobó romano, no sabía porque, pero el prusiano le caía bien

Allí estaban, habían instalado la jaula para humanos en la mitad de un bosque con un dispositivo que cerraba la puerta cuando algo entrara, y en el centro de aquel aparato estaba una revista manga que titulaba "Crimson Spell"* que en la portada mostraba un mago peli plateado abrazando aun príncipe.

- caerán como moscas- afirmo el prusiano-

- bien, entonces vamos a ocultarnos- dijo romano dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro a Prusia que hizo que se sobresaltara- ¿te asuste?-

- no, es el primer gesto tan amistoso que me muestras- dijo el prusiano sorprendido

- me caes bien- sincero el italiano dejando a Prusia de piedra, ¿Qué tal se tomaría eso España? Trago saliva.

Se ocultaron los tres detrás de unos arbustos y no pasaron ni quince minutos cuando vieron a alguien más delante de la jaula asomándose curiosamente, mirando la trampa.

Hungría.

- mira- susurro Prusia- te lo dije-

- pero aun no se ha metido en la jaula- dijo romano

- se meterá, tenlo por seguro-

La húngara de un momento a otro logro ver de lejos aquel manga dentro de la jaula y salió corriendo hacia la trampa con los ojos brillantes y babas cayendo por la comisura de los labios.

- ya casi, ya casi- decía romano emocionado, la trampa del prusiano aunque estúpida, estaba funcionando

La húngara se acercaba cada vez mas pero… los ojos dejaron de brillarle y las babas de caer de su boca y se devolvió por donde vino a toda carrera gritando

-¡ese ya lo tengo!- y desapareció entre los arbustos

- ¡mierda!- dijo Prusia - debí suponerlo, cualquier manga yaoi ya creado lo tiene ella, pero ahora que hago- dijo pensando

- no te preocupes - dijo romano palmeándolo en la espalda a modo de consuelo- ya se nos ocurrirá algo- y luego le sonrió, Prusia abrió los ojos y se sonrojo.

A Muchocientos kilómetros de ahí un español se levanto de repente de su asiento y frunció el seño de manera psicópata diciendo

- romano acaba de sonreír-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Francia

- que romano acaba de sonreírle a alguien que no soy yo- dijo con los ojos brillándole por la furia-

- pero como lo sabes mi amigo-

-tengo un sexto sentido que desarrolle especialmente para eso, quien sea el receptor de esa sonrisa, puede considerarse hombre muerto- dijo apretando el puño iracundo.

- y seguramente se beso con esa persona- dijo el antiguo imperio romano provocando a España

-¡abuelo roma! No digas eso- suplico Francia viendo como su amigo se retorcía de furia ante la simple mención de aquello

- y abrazo a quien fuera esa persona -

España cayó al piso teniéndose la cabeza, la simple idea de la remota posibilidad de un escaso encuentro cercano de su romano con OTRA persona lo hacía tener una furia asesina, podía ser un hombre amable y simpático, pero era celoso con c de Cmucho.

- y también le dijo a esa persona que la quería…-

España no pudo mas, su mirada se ensombreció su sonrisa se torció en un gesto sádico y sosteniéndose de su hacha sacada de quien sabe donde se levanto del piso, ya tenía su capa roja puesta y expiraba un aura asesina pura

- ¿Qué pa- paso?- tartamudeo Francia

- nada Francia - dijo tranquilo el abuelo roma- solo que el impero español acaba de regresar-

-¿Qué?-

- solo lo provoque para eso, será mucho más útil sí esta serio, romano fue el causante de que se volviera cordial y alegre, cuando se enamoro de mi nieto todo en el cambio - dijo tranquilamente- yo por ejemplo volvería a ser el imperio romano en su mejor época sí alguien…-

- ¿Qué?- dijo Francia muerto de curiosidad

-¡tocara a MI Germania!- dijo abrazando al otro antiguo imperio pegajosamente

¡Pum! Caída al estilo anime.

**Primero que nada me gustaría preguntarles ¿Qué piensan de la relación Canadá x Liechtenstein? Estaba pensando en ponerlos juntos. **

**En el próximo capítulo…**

**¿Cuál es el plan de España?**

**¿Lograran atrapar a Hungría con yaoi?**

**¿España sabrá para quien era la sonrisa de romano? **

**Esto y mucho mas, en el próximo capítulo de los Simpson… mentiras de ¡FURIA ITALIANA!**

**Hasta la próxima**

"**Los reviews son el alimento del fic, déjenle muchos para que crezca sano y feliz" XD**


	6. planes

**CAPITULO 6**

**PLANES:**

**¡Holaaaa!, aquí vine a traerles otro capítulo, perdón por la espera es que estoy en plena crisis de inspiración y no se me ocurre nada de nada, por lo cual creo que el próximo cap se va a tardar más de lo planeado. **

**Sí a alguien se le ocurre cualquier cosa que quiera ver en este fic que me la deje en un review, lo que sea, por favor estoy mal de inspiración en especial para este fic. **

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

Mientras tanto Prusia pensaba la manera de atrapar a Hungría, ya que todo yaoi habido ella ya lo tenía, debían pensar algo más.

- que te parece esto- dijo Feliciano mostrando algo que había estado dibujando hacía rato…

- ¡ahhhh! qué es eso Feliciano, ¡quítalo!- dijo Romano cubriéndose los ojos todo sonrojado.

- no te pongas mojigato Romano, es solo algo que estoy dibujando, ya que como ella tiene todo el porno gay del mundo según dijo Prusia, estoy dibujando uno nuevo, que seguro ella no tiene-

- virgen del agarradero !agárrame a mi primero!- dijo Prusia cuando Feliciano le mostro aquel manga- parece que yo tuviera cuatro manos- se sonrojo violentamente

- a que es bueno ¿verdad?- sonrió Feliciano – esa loca viciosa no se podrá resistir, esto es completamente explicito y hard-

- Feliciano…- dijo Romano apretando los puños hasta que se pusieron blancos, por fin se había dignado a mirar aquel manga del infierno – yo…yo… ¡YO SOY EL QUE ESTA ABAJO!-

- que esperabas fratello, ¿Qué pusiera a Gilbert de muerde-almohadas?, claro que no-

- gracias Feliciano- dijo Prusia

- ¡porque no te dibujaste mejor a ti con él!- reclamo Romano, es que ese manga estaba muy subido de tono y verse vestido de sirvienta sexy no le hacia la menor gracia.

- pero lo hecho, hecho está y ese manga se queda así – dijo Feliciano decidido

Romano parecía un tomate mientras miraba todas las escenas de ese manga, ¿Dónde había aprendido Feliciano el kamasutra?

- ahora, a ponerlo en la trampa- dijo Feliciano arrebatándole el manga a Romano y exhibiendo la portada a todos los arboles del camino, cualquiera podría ser el escondite de la húngara iban directo a la jaula pero antes de llegar…

- DAMELOOOOO- gritó una voz demoniaca, Feliciano dio la vuelta y vio como Hungría con los ojos rojos corría hacia él, se le lanzo encima mordiéndole el brazo para que soltara el manga

- ¡ahhhh!, no ¡suéltame Hungría!, ¡me vas a arrancar el brazo!- dijo tirando el manga a Romano que lo atrapó, la húngara iba hacia él hasta que Romano amenazo con romperlo

-¡quieta o lo rompo!-

- n- n- no ro- Romano, ¡no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después!- dijo nerviosa como sí Romano tuviera en sus manos una bomba de tiempo.

- suelta a Feliciano, ¡suéltalo!- dijo moviendo las manos en forma de amenaza

La húngara obedeció, y el usando el manga lo tiro dentro de la jaula y ella se tiro detrás, entonces cerró la puerta.

-¡lo hice!- dijo feliz

- ¡bien hecho romano!- exclamo Prusia, y de repente Romano lo abrazo, culpa de la emoción

Prusia se libero rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para que Hungría no lo viera, ella abrió los ojos como platos, luego se paso el dedo por el cuello como si fuera una cuchilla y señalo a Gilbert.

- ¡Romano!- lo regaño Elizabeta

- ¡qué pasa, que quieres!-

- ¡no le seas infiel a toño!- Romano se paralizo

- ¿Quién es toño? –

La húngara palideció, ¿no recordaba a su pareja?, las cosas eran más graves de lo que pensaba.

- y tu Gilbert ¡eres hombre muerto!- dijo- sé todo de su infidelidad, y este doujinshi lo comprueba, Feli, de verdad tienes talento para esto- dijo calmándose y mirando su manga con la sonrisa mas pervertida del mundo

A doscientos metros de ellos estaba Alemania y Japón, el primero sostenía fuertemente al japonés, que con fuerza sobrehumana trataba de zafarse

- ¡déjeme ir Alemania- san!, como país capital del yaoi, ¡debo ver ese doujinshi!-

- claro que no, sí tú no estás con nosotros seremos mucho más débiles-

- pero…-

-¡pero nada!- dijo arrastrando a Japón hacia el lado contrario

-¡nooooooooooooo!- dijo enterrando las uñas en el piso a medida que lo arrastraban

El reino de España afilaba el hacha que en sus tiempos de conquistador había sido su arma favorita mientras silbaba una canción parecida a una marcha fúnebre. De repente se sintió mareado y se desmayo.

_Pareció estar en otra época, se vio a sí mismo más joven, corriendo por entre los arboles_

_-¡España!, ¡dónde estás España!- gritaba un niño muy calmado y sereno._

_- ¡aparece!- vio a un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés caminando como si no tuviera afán de nada en esta vida, pero no era eso, era la gran paciencia con la que fue dotado. _

_España no hizo caso y se escondió mejor, entonces cuando creyó que se había dado por vencido salió de su escondite, pero pensó bien… ¿de cuándo acá, Romano se daba por vencido?, sí había veces que podía perseguirlo durante días enteros sin el más mínimo intento de cansarse. Sintió pasos a su espalda y se volteo, allí de pie un pequeñísimo italiano lo miraba triunfante._

_Cuando el español pensó que el pequeñín se le iba a tirar encima a cortarle el cabello como lo había hecho con Francia hacia poco más de dos días, se sorprendió cuando…_

_- estoy aburrido… Feliciano esta persiguiendo a ese imperio romano… - dijo mirando fijamente al ibérico, muy a contrariedad del Romano que España solía conocer, el pequeño le sonrió travieso- juega conmigo y no te trasquilaré-_

_- ¿eh?- el español se contrarió, ¿no le iba a perseguir para reclamarlo en nombre de Italia?_

_- juega conmigo- se puso la mano en la barbilla tipo pose pensativa…-¿por favor?- dijo mirándolo en busca de una respuesta._

_- esta bien…- carajo, ¿en que estaba pensando?, ese niño lo volvería picadillo…_

_Tres horas después…_

_La verdad no había sido tan malo, se dio cuenta que cuando Romano no tenia ínfulas de emperador julio cesar, era bastante lindo y hasta amigable._

_Los dos jóvenes se tendieron en el césped, cansados después de tanto juego y Romano sonreía satisfecho._

_- ¿podemos volver a jugar después…?- _

_- claro… siempre y cuando no vengas a reclamarme en nombre de Italia- _

_- es un trato-_

España despertó, algo confundido por aquellas imágenes en su mente, ¿tal vez serian recuerdos?, decidió seguir afilando el hacha con más rapidez y luego ir a donde el abuelo roma a preguntarle sobre aquello.

-así que viste eso…- dijo el abuelo pensativo

- ¿son recuerdos, verdad?-

- pueden ser… -

- ¿cuándo pondremos el plan en marcha?-

- ¡qué bueno que lo preguntas!- dijo el abuelo rascándose la cabeza como sí recién lo recordara-… como te desmayaste se fueron sin ti…-

- ¡QUE!- dijo emprendiendo veloz carrera para alcanzar a esos desconsiderados que supuestamente eran sus amigos…

España se fue por el sur de Italia, dispuesto a encontrarse con los que debían atacar por ese lugar, mientras los otros atacarían el norte, y el centro, para dividir en los tres lugares, a Romano, Prusia, y veneciano.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar al sur de Italia no encontró a nadie.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-

No parecía que ninguna batalla se hubiera librado…

- abuelo roma~…- llamo Francia

- ¿sí?-

- ¿donde está España?-

- oh- dijo el abuelo pensativo- se fue sin ustedes hace rato…-

- ¡QUE!- grito Francia mordiendo su pañuelo - ¡pero cómo se va sin nosotros!, ¡podría arruinar el plan! –

El galo llamo desesperado a todos sus amigos para decirles lo que España había hecho mientras el imperio Romano fingía no tener nada que ver, ambos bandos tenían planes… pero el también.

España caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar al que había llegado, por un momento sospecho de que el abuelo Roma lo había enviando diciéndole mentiras, ¿pero porque haría eso?, no encontrando ninguna explicación razonable, decidió seguir caminando.

- oye Prusia…-

- ¿sí?-

- ¿podrías contarme de mi anterior vida que no recuerdo?-

- sí, y ¿qué quieres saber?-

- pues… no sé, ¿Cuál era mi relación contigo?-

De repente Prusia pareció nervioso, y Romano se dio cuenta de ello, sonrió malicioso mientras se acercaba… demasiado para el gusto de Prusia

- ¿Qué tipo de relación tenia contigo?- dijo encarándose con el prusiano a escasos centímetros

- ¿de qué hablas?- Gilbert, estaba muy nervioso, no quería que lo descubrieran

- ¿Por qué traicionaste a tu hermano para venir a nuestro lado? –

- yo…-

- ¿tienes alguna relación en especial con alguno de nosotros...?-

- n- no- dijo negando frenéticamente con la cabeza- yo no… no … podría-

- ¿y por qué?-

- porque…-

-¡GILBERT!- una voz iracunda asusto a los dos muchachos que ya se habían acercado demasiado el uno al otro- NUNCA TE CREI CAPAZ DE ESTO, ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!, ¡MAL AMIGO!-

Romano miro al furioso hombre delante de ellos, de rasgos europeos, ojos verdes cargados de furia, piel trigueña pero clara, cabello negro alborotado y un cuerpo grande y bien ejercitado. Algo en el le parecía familiar, pero no lograba recordar.

- an… an… Antonio, pu- puedo explicarlo… ¡no es lo que piensas!-

- ¡CLARO QUE ES LO QUE PIENSO!, ¡ME ESTÁS INTENTANDO ROBAR LO MIO! ¡TE VOYA DESTRIPAR!- dijo sacando un objeto que agarro del piso, Romano se sorprendió al ver esa hacha de batalla, apuntando directamente al albino.

- ¡NO!- grito Gilbert - ¡puedo explicarlo Antonio!, ¡no me mates por favor!, ¡soy muy awesome para morir!- el aura asesina de Antonio crecía mas y mas mientras Gilbert temblaba cual hoja que arrastra el viento y es que Antonio furioso, era igual a una carnicería.

- ¿Qué pasa Gilbert?- pregunto Romano sin entender nada ¿Qué era lo que le había robado a ese sujeto?

- ro- ro-Romano… él es… – trago grueso señalándolo

- un asesino de prusianos…- dijo España empezando a correr tras Gilbert que ya iba trescientos metros más adelante, Romano en una rápida carrera alcanzo a España y le tomo el brazo, viendo más que sorprendido que el español se volteaba sonriéndole amablemente como sí hace dos segundos no hubiera puesto su mejor cara psicópata para Gilbert .

- espérame un tantito Romano – dijo sonriendo- mato a aquel desgraciado y luego me puedes decir lo que quieras- dijo zafándose del agarre e intentando correr tras el alvino que no se veía ni en las curvas, Romano se volvió a aferrar al español

- ¡espera!, ¡no le hagas daño a Prusia!- el español se quedo quieto, sí Lovino se lo pedía no se lo iba a negar – además… ¿Quién eres tú?-

España abrió los ojos como platos mientras Romano sentía una cosa para nada agradable en su estomago ¿miedo tal vez?, los ojos desorbitados del ibérico se posaron sobre Romano a la vez que se acercaba, mientras el sureño se alejaba. sintió algo frio y firme atraparlo por la espalda, el español había interpuesto su hacha sosteniéndola de manera que Romano quedara en medio de los dos.

- ¿quien… soy… yo?- el español parecía sonreír mientras se le oscurecía la mirada, lo que de alguna manera logro calmar y a la vez asustar al italiano, tal vez no pensara hacerle daño… igual lucharía con el español de ser necesario, pero había algo que le decía que no lo hiciera.

- yo soy…- dijo acercándose al oído del italiano- tu… esposo-

Ahhhh, ¡ya entendía todo!, aquel hombre que vino con un hacha y amenazo a su aliado era su esposo ¡ahora todo era taaaan obvio!... es que siendo su esposo era justificable que se hubiera puesto tan celoso con gil….

¡Momento! , ¿esposo?, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, un millón de preguntas invadieron su cerebro y las hubiera preguntado de no ser porque un par de labios sobre los suyos impidieron articular cualquier palabra.

-¿eh?-

Ningún ruido más pudo ser articulado ya que el mayor paseaba su boca por la del italiano con movimientos lentos y experimentados, saboreando esos labios que lo volvían loco. Cuando Romano intento tomar aire y abrió un poco la boca, el mayor no desaprovecho la oportunidad para meter su lengua y acariciar la del italiano, hubiera seguido con aquello sí no fuera porque…

- ¡que le estás haciendo a mi _fratello_!- grito una voz conocida para los dos, pero un poco más seria que la que España recordaba.

¡mierda!, tal vez podía luchar a la par con Romano, pero era obvio que contra los dos no… por eso después de susurrarle a un descolocado Romano que se verían luego, utilizo la habilidad de escapista que los italianos también tenían para esquivar a un furioso veneciano y desaparecer por entre los arboles sin dar oportunidad de seguirlo.

-¡espera, maldito sujeto!, ¡no te permitiré profanar a mi hermano!- dijo un enojado veneciano, pero al ver que no podía seguirlo y que Romano aun no despertaba de su shock nervioso decidió mejor ayudar a su hermano.

- ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto preocupado veneciano a su hermano, Romano era muy paciente, y verlo tan fuera de sí lo preocupaba…

- Feliciano….- logro articular en un susurro

- ¿Qué quieres?, dímelo, ¡lo que sea!-

- estoy casado… con otro hombre…- dijo mostrando su mano derecha en la cual se hallaba el anillo del que no se había percatado de su existencia hasta hora. Luego se dejó caer al piso por el choque emocional mientras Feliciano pasaba de tener una cara sorprendida a una que claramente decía "quiero detalles"

Mientras tanto el español seguía corriendo, y además de lograr escapar se había dado cuenta de que en realidad el abuelo roma lo había engañado y lo había mandado solo a que se encontrara con Romano. Más tarde le pediría una explicación. Pero al menos, no habían descubierto el plan.

Prusia no había parado de correr cuando de repente se choco contra algo.

- ¡ouch!- se quejo intentando mirar la razón de su caída, y vio allí de pie a Austria.

- ¡idiota!- dijo el austriaco –

- ¡te escapaste!- dijo el prusiano mientras se levantaba- ¡qué bien!, creí que no serias capaz de hacerlo señorito… -

-¡se supone que tú estás de su lado!, ¡tendrías que llevarme devuelta!-

- el tonto es otro, solo estoy averiguando algunas cosas, jamás traicionaría a west… además, acabaron de atrapar a la marimacha loca…-

- ¡Hungría!- el austriaco se sorprendió - ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-

- obvio señorito, con yaoi-

El austriaco se dio una pequeña palmada en la frente

- sí… ya sabía yo que lo harías… delatar su debilidad-

- ¡por favor, Austria!, ¡todo el mundo sabe que ella es la meca del porno gay!-

- ajá – el austriaco le dio el avión- pero eso no te da derecho a cambiarte de bando-

- bueno, antes que nada, tienes que regresar con los demás y decirles sobre la falta de memoria de los gemelos Vargas- dijo el prusiano empujándolo suavemente para el lado contrario al que se encontraban los otros-

-¿no se supone que deberías llevarme de nuevo a la casa italiana?-

- claro que no señorito, te lo dije… yo no traicionaría a west y… ¿Cómo te escapaste?

- pues… me metí debajo de un auto como en las películas… y golpeé guardias como un demente-

- ¿¡enserio!?-

-claro que no estúpido… ni creas que te lo diré y ahora… me voy –

- ¿besito?-

- ¿eh?-

- besito~-

- ¿de qué estás hablando?-

Prusia no le dejo terminar de hablar pues lo cayo con un beso, corto pero muy sustancioso.

- aprovecho que la húngara loca no está aquí para molerme a sartenazos~-

Roderich se cuadro las gafas muy avergonzado, y rojo como un tomate se marcho.

**Extra # 1**

**La gran idea de Dinamarca **

Dinamarca, siendo el rey del norte no se podía quedar atrás en ayudar a atrapar al par de italianos fuera de control, y como buen monarca también ideo un mega-maravilloso-increíble-súper-espectacular plan para ayudar, claro, a su manera.

- Sealand~ - llamo el danés a su "sobrino"-

El pequeño salió y le sonrió a Dinamarca

- ¿Qué necesitas?-

- ¿me vas a ayudar a capturar a los italianos?-

- claro que sí, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

El danés se acerco al niño y lo tomo por los brazos sin dejar de sonreírle…

- ¡mamá!, ¡papá!, ¡díganle a Dinamarca que me saque de aquí!- gritaba un pequeño sealandes mientras se sacudía por salir de el saco donde su tío lo había metido.

- tranquilo Sealand, no te pasara nada, mi plan es que tu serás la carnada, y cuando ese par aparezca yo los atrapo-

- ¡no me gusta ese plan!- reclamaba el sealandes

- shhh, silencio Sealand- lo callaba el mayor- no podemos dejar que Suecia se ente…-

- ¿de qué me tengo que enterar?- la voz del sueco resonó por todo el lugar (**N/A: lo siento, el acento sueco no es lo mío)**

Un femenino grito se escucho, era el danés al ver a su hermano en frente suyo y a Finlandia

- ¿Q- que hacen a-aquí?- pregunto intentando parecer normal-

- buscamos a Sealand- respondió Finlandia sonriente

Dinamarca trago grueso, mientras Sealand intentaba gritar

- ¿Qué tienes en ese saco?- pregunto Suecia mirándolo detenidamente

- nada~- canturreo intentando sonar despreocupado-

- ¿desde cuándo la nada se mueve?- pregunto Finlandia empezando a sospechar- y… Den, ¿A dónde vas?-

- mmm, voy a este… al baño (?)-

- ahhhh, ya veo, ¿quieres que te cuide el saco?-

- ¡nooo! – negó frenéticamente con la cabeza- lo que llevo no es nada importante-

- ¡el gran Sealand es muy importante!- logro gritar el niño asomando la cabeza por un hueco del costal, Dinamarca se quería morir, oyó como alguien se tronaba los huesos de las manos, levanto la vista y era Finlandia con una cara que espantaría a Rusia.

- ¿para donde crees que ibas con Sealand?-

- para ningún lado-

- ¡me iba a usar de carnada para los Italia!- volvió a acusar el sealandes

El danés tembló de pies a cabeza, mientras veía como Finlandia sonreía huecamente y junto a Suecia se acercaban a el

- nooooooooooooo…. Noru ayúdame…. –

El noruego estaba en su casa y estornudo

- maldito Dinamarca- fue su respuesta automática

- ya quédate quieto- reclamaba Finlandia- y deja de llorar que se te va a correr el rímel –

- te vamos a dejar divino- canturreaba macabramente el sueco con apenas un atisbo de sonrisa pero que obviamente quería decir que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo-

En eso Sealand volvió corriendo

- ya regrese, y traje la peluca que me pidieron y el traje de mamá-

Finlandia se sonrojo pero no reclamo nada

- ¡piedad!, ¡por favor!, ¡auxilio!-

- no seas llorón, tío Den estás quedando **LINDA –**

- ¡no!, ¡exijo verme a un espejo!, ¿estoy quedando linda? ¡Ustedes saben que el azul no me luce!-

Cuando el sueco y el finlandés creyeron su trabajo finalizado se marcharon junto a su hijo

Una media hora después un italiano reparaba la tarjeta que le habían dejado junto al exótico (?) regalo.

_Para: Italia (cualquiera de los dos) _

_De: Suecia- Finlandia y Sealand-_

Luego de mirar la tarjeta miro el "regalo" era una linda rubia Danesa vestida de sirvienta con orejas de gato y una manzana en la boca, viéndolo bien, era Dinamarca.

Veneciano (que fue quien lo encontró) sonrió y saco su celular poniéndolo a grabar

- esto va a tener muchas visitas en youtube-

Y es que a veces al rey del norte las cosas no le salen del todo bien, mas sin embargo esa no era razón para rendirse. Seguro que se le ocurrirá otra idea y esta vez seguro que funciona.

**Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado… ¡hasta luego!**

"**los reviews son el alimento del fic, déjenle muchos para que crezca sano y feliz"**


	7. fuerza bruta

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**FUERZA BRUTA**

Los hermanos italianos tenían trazado un buen plan, sabían que Japón era un genio (asiático tenía que ser) y también era un buen estratega, por lo cual sí lo perdían, estarían en una severa desventaja. Labores de espionaje les habían revelado que a veces salía del grupo junto con otra representación conocida como Grecia a hacer quien sabe que *cofcofcofyaoicofcofcof* y como tan solo eran dos serian fáciles de derrotar, al menos eso pensaron, Feliciano se ofreció a ir solo ya que Romano tenía que averiguar algo muy importante con una de sus prisioneras.

Llego a la puerta de la celda (?) donde la tenían y ella separando su mirada de uno de los mangas que tenía en su poder (se los habían dado para que no se muriera de inanición de yaoi) y lo enfrento algo hostil.

- ¿Qué quieres?, estoy muy ocupada sí no estás viendo-

- debo hacerte una pregunta-

- ¿y cuál sería?-

- C- cu-¿Cuál es mi relación con… ese español que dice ser mi… mi marido?-

Hungría soltó un grito de fangirl emocionada, dejando la hostilidad de lado le dijo:

- Entra, y siéntate, te lo contaré **TODO**, sobre Antonio y su relación -

Algo inseguro entró. Tendría que estar alerta para que ella no intentara escapar, aunque viéndolo bien parecía que no le interesaba eso, se estaba frotando las manos como quien va a comer algo delicioso, solo que lo único que haría sería contarlo.

Mientras tanto Feliciano…

Se movió sigiloso siguiendo al japonés y a su amigo griego. Menos mal no estaban haciendo nada raro o se vería en la "penosa" obligación de grabarles un video y subirlos a internet, ser rio por lo bajo de solo pensarlo.

Al parecer el griego se había dormido y el japonés estaba sentado a su lado acariciando uno de los Muchocientos gatos que los rodeaban, con una tranquilidad que hasta envidiaba. Parándose de su escondite se dirigió al japonés…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hungría seguía su plática o mejor dicho monologo mientras Romano la veía con un tic en el ojo derecho, esa mujer era el diablo…esperaba que le contara ciertas cosas pero…

- …Y entonces tu pareciste no entender su confesión, por eso el te beso ¡kyaaaaaa!, al principio pareció que no te gustaba y trataste de zafarte, pero lueguito le correspondiste y la cosas se pusieron candentes…-

Decir que Romano estaba avergonzado era poco, no era tanto el corroborar que obviamente ya se había acostado con su "esposo" pero como decirlo… que esa mujer supiera absolutamente todo lo que habían hecho le hacía dar un escalofrió.

-… y luego… durmieron abrazaditos… ¡kyaaaaaaaa! Aasadaasdasadasasd… y esa fue tu primera su primera vez- (*¬*)-

Noto que esa mujer sangraba ligeramente de la nariz.

- Se puede saber… tú… tú… ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?- dijo medio traumado el italiano- ¿es que acaso ese… ese… - busco una palabra que describiera a España- ese bastardo y yo lo hacíamos en público? –

- ay claro que no, solo que…- puso una mirada tenebrosa- yo estoy en todas partes- rio macabramente.

A Romano lo recorrió un escalofrío intenso de pies a cabeza al ver a esa mujer sonriendo de esa manera.

- Además yo tengo otros amigos que me ayudan- dijo nostálgicamente al recordar que Japón estaba libre, ¿Qué cosas nuevas habría grabado?

- ¿Tienes algo más que preguntarme?-

- sobre mi hermano, ¿Qué me puedes contar sobre él?-

- Claro! espera que ya te cuento-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Feliciano…

Grecia dormía plácidamente cobijándose con todos sus gatos, le parecía oír ruidos lejanos de una pelea pero no quería prestar atención, su sueño era tan lindo… kiku con toga… y lo mejor es que era una toga cortita… babeando le pareció escuchar algo más raro todavía

- ¡por favor no! ¡Italia- san, deténgase!-

- ¡deja de resistirte, joder!-

kiku pidiendo que se detuviera... le recordó la primera vez que el… ejem ejem, bueno al final kiku estuvo de acuerdo y eso es lo que cuenta.

- ¡tendré que golpearte muy fuerte sí te sigues resistiendo!-

- ¡Grecia – san, ayúdeme!, ¡Italia- san me quiere llevar!-

Grecia frunció el seño ¿Quién se atrevía a forzar a su japonés favorito?, quien quiera que fuera no tenia aprecio por su propia vida.

Los ojos del Griego se abrieron como platos, aunque el sol lo cegó por un momento pudo identificar dos sombras, una oscura que seguro era de quien estaba molestando y la otra llena de brillitos y burbujitas, de su japonés con toga… digo de kiku.

Se levanto como un zombie, con una mirada que podía asustar al mismo diablo.

- sí… kiku dice que no… es … ¡que no!- y se trono los dedos- te voy a enseñar a no meterse con los japoneses de otras personas-

- ¿ah sí?- dijo veneciano poniéndose en posición de ataque- aquí te espero-

Ambos contrincantes se acercaron el uno al otro dispuestos a darlo todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Japón estaba contentísimo, sí no hubiera sido tan reservado se hubiera puesto a dar saltos muy machos de alegría. Llegaron donde los demás estaban, primero entro él, corriendo buscando a las demás naciones los encontró en la sala de juntas discutiendo tonterías como siempre.

- Alemania- san, ¡tengo una excelente noticia que darle!-

- ¿estás embarazado de Grecia?- no falta la interrupción de Francia que hizo que kiku se sonrojara mucho.

- no, no es eso es… vera… ¡Grecia – san!, ¡tráigalo por favor!-

Todos vieron entrar a Grecia, llevaba la camisa rasgada algunos golpes y heridas, pero por demás estaba bien, lanzo algo al centro de la sala, era veneciano.

Estaba amarrado, amordazado, con una venda en los ojos y algunos golpes.

Todos celebraron que ya tenían en su poder a uno de los dos revoltosos hermanos y pronto podrían volverlos a la normalidad.

- ¿Cómo fue que lo lograron?- pregunto Alemania, mirando a su amado uke todo amordazado intentando no sangrar (fetiches, fetiches everywere)

Japón conto toda la historia de la lucha de titanes entre ellos dos. Y de como él, aprovechando la pelea golpeo a Italia en la cabeza con la funda de su espada y lo dejo tieso para podérselo llevar, teniendo que detener después a Grecia que aun tenía ganas de ver correr sangre italiana.

- ahora tenemos uno- dijo América- ¡bien hecho Grecia y Japón!, ¡son geniales!-

Llevaron a Italia a una celda en el sótano del lugar donde se encontraban.

Allí, como aun seguía inconsciente lo desataron, le quitaron todas las armas que traía y lo dejaron ahí mientras ellos iban a celebrar. El único que se quedo fue Alemania a hacer de guardia y porque no, a ver más de cerca su antigua pareja.

Luego fue el cambio de turno y llego Francia, nadie se preocupo ya que Feliciano en su estado de fiera no dejaría que se acercara ni un metro.

Entonces Feliciano despertó.

- diablos…- dijo levantándose y tocándose la cabeza, le dolía horrores.- ¿Dónde estoy?-

- mon petit, estás en una celda en el sótano- respondió Francia

Al escuchar otra voz que no era la suya, Feliciano se levanto rápidamente alarmado, pero se mareo por lo rápido que lo hizo aunque no se noto mucho.

Vio el rostro de quien le había respondido la pregunta y Francia recordó algo.

_Flash back _

_El imperio Romano había huido muy lejos por culpa del ese mechudo hijo de …Galia._

_- tú…- dijo volteando hacia Francia con un aura negra rodeándolo y con los ojos echando chispas- por tu culpa se escapó- _

_- te mataremos- decía romano mientras Feliciano se tronaba los nudillos-_

_- NOOOOO, ABUELO ROMA SALVAME…-_

_- nadie te va a salvar- _

_Corrió como el diablo detrás de él, hasta que por fin lo alcanzo, y con una pequeña zancadilla estaba tirado en el suelo._

_- a él- dijo y sacando su pequeña espadita arremetió a cortarle el pelo, luego de unos minutos una versión calva de Francia había aparecido, estaba completamente pelón._

_Fin del flash back_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡suéltame!- exigió Feliciano- o te aseguro que te irá muy mal-

- petit, no puedo hacer eso- dijo Francia sin inmutarse, fuera de esos barrotes estaba completamente a salvo—

Ludwig en esos momentos bajaba a preguntarle a Francia por el estado de Feliciano, cuando lo encontró despierto.

- veo que has despertado—dijo serio como siempre—

Italia lo miro fijamente, ese cuerpazo, esos ojos ,esa cara, se le parecía a alguien pero no lograba recordar quién.

- wow- dijo Feliciano- sí ese alemán es un Stripper, lo contrato…grrrrrr- dijo poniendo su mano frente a él encogiéndola como sí se tratara de las garras de un gato.

Alemania se sonrojo violentamente no acostumbrado a lo pervertido que se había vuelto el otro.

- quítate la ropa muchachote—burlo veneciano—yo te doy un billetito –

Esto hizo que Alemania huyera lejos de él y de Francia que se carcajeaba de lo lindo.

Resignado por un tiempo veneciano se echo a dormir. Romano no tardaría en darse cuenta de que él no estaba y lo rescataría, confiaba en ello, además podría tener más contacto con ese alemán que en realidad sí había llamado su atención.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Romano ya había terminado su plática con Hungría y le había prometido que como paga por su información le llevaría algunas cosas para poder entretenerse, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que en todo el tiempo que llevaba hablando con ella Feliciano no había aparecido trayendo al japonés como había dicho que haría, temió lo peor.

lo más importante era buscar a Feliciano.

- ¡Gilbert!- llamo Lovino y el albino apareció- ¿Feliciano ya llegó?-

- no, no ha llegado, además cuando vine la celda de Austria estaba vacía-

- a caramba- luego levanto los hombros- vale ya lo atraparemos luego, pero tengo la certeza de que Feliciano esta en problemas, debemos planear algo para ayudarlo-

Gilbert asintió.

En realidad Gilbert hubiera pensado que Lovino estuviera enojado con el por haber corrido como demente cuando Antonio intento partirlo en pedacitos con el hacha, pero no, solo se burlo de él por un tiempo y asunto olvidado. además Lovino sabía que sí Prusia no hubiera huido ya no tendrían un aliado, sí no un ex aliado al que llevarle flores a la tumba.

Por alguna razón ese español le pareció sumamente peligroso, debía mantenerlo vigilado, tenía cara de zopenco pero ya había comprobado que no lo era en absoluto, se supone que como eran esposos debiera saber mucho de él, pero no tenia recuerdos de su vida en absoluto, lo mejor sería espiarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y de nuevo turno para que Alemania hiciera guardia en la celda de Italia, sobra decir que Feliciano estaba mas que feliz. Molestándolo todo el tiempo.

- tengo sueño… pero no puedo dormir… ayúdame machote-

- ¿y que quieres que yo haga?- respondió Alemania desde la distancia mas lejana a Italia posible, pues cuando se acercó demasiado, él italiano lo manoseó.

-ven a hacerme compañía~- y le lanzó un beso al aire-

Alemania se dio la vuelta avergonzado ¿Dónde estaba su dulce e inocente italiano?, ahora se parecía mas a un actor porno, sin vergüenza de nada.

-¿donde conseguiste esos músculos?, ¿alguien te había dicho antes que estás muy buenorro…?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Y los antiguos?...

Roma estaba sentado tranquilamente esperando que sus demás compañeros llegaran, habían hecho una reunión secreta aparte para discutir serios asuntos sobre su estancia en el mundo humano.

Una vez llegaron todos y guardaron silencio, roma empezó a hablar:

- bien gente, los llame a todos hoy para discutir algo que debimos hacer desde el primer momento en que salimos de Atlántida-

- tienes razón- apoyo Escandinavia- debemos decirles la verdad a ellos-

- pero… ¡sí ellos lo saben le van a pegar a Arthur!- reclamo Britania- y yo ya estoy muy vieja para poder evitarlo-

Todos no aparentaban la mayor cosa de edad pero su antigüedad los hacia muy frágiles-

- pero sí no se lo decimos nosotros, se enteraran por su cuenta y luego nos culparan de todo-

- ¿Por qué? – dijo tranquilamente Grecia antigua- nosotros no tenemos la culpa de no poder repetir el hechizo una segunda vez-

- lo se, lo sé Grecia – dijo roma- lamentablemente también necesitamos una pronta solución a esto, mis nietos están convirtiéndose en un imperio y eso es muy malo para ellos-

- y para nuestros hijos, ¡joder, los están apaleando!- reclamo Hispania-

- oigan… ¡tengo una idea!- y Germania se hizo presente a salvar el día, y de paso el mundo-


End file.
